Timmy and Vicky Conquer the World
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: Timmy was looking forward to being twelve. He still had his fairy godfamily. Was in the sixth grade. Plus, he's experiencing both his final year with and first year without Vicky. But all that was before he was summoned to an alternate dimension by its younger version of the redhead herself. All to stop an ancient evil from destroying it, the next, and all dimensions. Timmy/Vicky
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hey everyone, the name's DRAGONGHOST, DG for short, or whatever you feel like. Some of you may even know me as Firon.

Anyway, I've been wanting to make a Timmy/Vicky fanfic for sometime. Some of you may think I'm crazy for such a thing and I can understand that. I was there when FOP first started on nickelodeon, followed it like everyone else, and easily remember the Vicky and Timmy, Predator and Prey, Hunter and Hunted relationship they've shared throughout the duration of the entire FOP series. But at the same time, that's what makes this pairing so, interesting and fun. It's a challenge that I cannot refuse to accept, I HAVE to do this. But I'm pretty sure some of you are already aware of this, for why else would you come here.

So if you must flame me, then go ahead and roast me to a beautiful glaze of black ash. Yet, before you do, walk with me, guide me, see what it is I see.

If there be a god, give me the strength to see this through till the check mark of completion. And may others, who share my sight, find peace in their souls and the will to read it to the end.

* * *

Dark, it was, inside the caverns and, not to mention, cool. The walls were made from solid rock, soft dirt, and gave off a smells of earth that could be found in the natural world or even at a farm. It was free of moisture, despite the low temperature, and was well dried like a towel before use.

Quiet, it was also, inside these tunnels. Hear that, of course not, for only the song of silence entertains these parts. No echoes of falling rocks from insecure structures. No howling wind, for there was no breach or opening which would allow such a thing.

There was no life, not even plant life. The caverns were so deep that if there were any plants from the outside world, their roots wouldn't be able to crack the ceiling of the caves. The place was also empty of moss or fungus, and thus no insect or animal would think to prosper here. If they even knew where here was.

There was a sense of ancient built into these caverns, as if they were thousands of years old. Such a sense was so strong, it could have a person forget his or her birthday if he/she had lived as long as these caves. It was a land that time forgot long, long ago.

Surprisingly, though, it was in fact a land yet to be discovered by time, for these desert like caverns were actually new to their environment.

It wasn't eons that the caverns experienced throughout the duration of their existence, instead it was just a few years. They were quite young as geological features deep within the earth, babies to many of the much older ones.

Yet, they were non the less impressive, both in structure and in use. For these weren't simply, natural caverns, like the many others throughout the world. The shifting of tectonic plates didn't create them, and neither did the work of weathering or erosion from other natural occurrences. Instead they were made through and served what was more of a super natural purpose.

As for being deserted and void of all life, that itself was temporary.

Down one of the long tunnels, a humming sound slowly shook the quietness in the earth. It was soon followed by a glow that rose from the surface of the surrounding floor, wall, and ceiling. A multitude of colors shown on the rocks and dirt, blue, green, red, and many more with different shades for each. As the humming got louder, the colors got brighter, and a burning, but sweet smell entered and mixed with the calming, earthly smell from before.

Finally, when the colors reached a point of brightness where they were nearly half white, sparks flew from the brighter parts of the tunnel. At first they were small, like those born from two flint stones being smashed together. However, they showered the tunnel until they were followed by new sparks, electric ones that is. They cackled against the face of the tunnel, as if they were stretching and exercising their new found power. Suddenly, one flew from the floor to the ceiling, then another from the ceiling to floor. Wall to wall, floor to wall, wall to ceiling, the electrical sparks raced back and forth, round and round. Soon they connected the insides of the tunnel to one another like an intricate spider web made from a rainbow of lightning. The new spectacle didn't stop there, for just then the web of lightning began to melt withing itself and meld together as it rotated both clock-wise and counter clock-wise. A huge whirlpool of light swirled its way to life in the cavern as the process reached completion, robbing the caverns of their eternal darkness.

While the magnificent display was indeed, magnificent, it still had one last purpose to serve than just being so. In the center of whirlpool, where the light was so pure and white, a shadow came into vision just before a hooded figure dressed in a long dark cloak stepped through. The person only took a few steps forward before the humming and brightness reached an intense climax and caused the whirlpool to burst like a bubble, leaving a brilliant explosion as a parting gift. Soon, the caverns returned to their dark and quiet state from before. Except this time the footsteps of the newcomer rang throughout them.

Though it was nearly pitch black, the person continued to walk along the tunnel without hesitation guided by memory and natural sense. This wasn't the hooded figure's first time in the caverns, and it wouldn't be the last. There was work to be done, and only so much time for it to be done.

After treading in the tunnels for several minutes a wall appeared as a dead end was revealed, halting the figure. Unfazed by this, however, the figure waved a fingerless gloved hand in front of the flat wall. The wall began to wave and shimmer before ripples appeared on its surface as if it were made of water. Then from the center the wall began to crumble and break down. Rock, pebbles, and dirt shifted as a hole opened up in the center and grew larger. Soon, a new door way to big room formed before the figure as a neat circle. The figure stepped through and, like the whirlpool from before, the hole disappeared as all material imploded and collapsed.

This new room was different from the rest of the caverns. Here there was life in the form of mushrooms and moss that grew from the walls and ceiling in the room. Also, in contrast to the caverns from before, the fungus and plants in the roomed glowed blue and green against the darkness. There was a pool of water over to one side of the room, at the bottom were glowing crystals that seemed to be made of light. At the end of the room there was a dark square built into the wall, almost like a window.

But the figure didn't pay attention to any of this and made a beeline for the pool of water.

At the edge of the water, the figure stopped and began to rummage through the cloak before it ceased to move. Slowly, it produce an item from the cloak and held it above the pool. It was a purple lava lamp secured inside a cage of black metal. Propping it up into the air, the caged lava lamp ignored the law of gravity and floated away from the figure. Once it was at a considerable distance in the center of the glowing pool, the figure's right hand clenched together in a tight fist. Cracks appeared on the cage holding the lava lamp, glowing red as if it were bleeding. They grew bigger all around the cage, connecting to and running through other cracks. Finally, the cage exploded and shards of the metal raced away from the lamp and into the water. There they dissolved into little specs that eventually dissolved into nothing, disappearing without a trace.

The lamp continued to float in place for awhile, as if its release had no effect on it at all. It was almost motionless besides a slight up and down bobbing, almost as if it were in a ship rocking on the waves of the pool. But that changed soon enough.

Slowly, the lamp began to spin around. It glowed with energy, a bit of heat, almost convincing enough for someone to believe that there was actual lava inside. Smoke, colored purple, began to billow from the top of the lamp, then shoot directly upwards as if the lamp were a volcano. It moved in the air above the pool and began to spread out towards the edge nearby, but suddenly stopped there. It was as if there was an invisible wall surrounding the pool, and as the smoke continued to pour out of the lamp, it made its own wall as it rose and filled in the space above the water.

Just as soon as it appeared, the smoke began to shift and move in reverse. Instead of trying to force its way out of the pool it receded back to where it originated. The lamp continued to spin and rotate in the center of the pool, one would think that it were a fishing reel pulling in the line. The smoke compacted together, so tightly, no simple breeze would disturbed.

_Poof!_ The former, solid like smoke gave way with a small explosion. The color changed from purple to white, signaling that whatever special properties that it had from before were no longer a part of it. There was one thing left that was, though.

Instead of it being the smoke, however, it was what the smoke hid inside itself.

At the center of the pool, where the smoke was thickest, there was a shadow surrounded three shining lights which showed through the smoke. The most recognizable of the three was the dark purple one from the lava lamp, which was beneath the shadow. The other two lights were the same as each other, shining brightly like the reflection of the sun off of freshly polished glass; they floated on both sides of the shadow. As the smoke cleared and became thinner, the shadow began to take shape. When it was finally all gone, all that was left was a man.

Well, not exactly a _man_...to be exact. The upper part of his body was human. He wore a sleeveless, blue vest with two golden buttons along with a sleeveless white shirt under that. On each arm he had four gold bands, one large one on his bicep and three small ones at his wrists and forearms. He also had a red bow tie at his neck, as well as ear rings that floated right next to his ears. He had a beard sticking straight from his chin that curled up at the end. His black hair seemed to be naturally bushy, yet he manage to keep a straight pony tail. He wore sunglasses and had purple eyes.

It was the bottom half of his body that brought doubt. A red sash was wrapped around his waste and below it was were things changed. Where his legs should have been, the normal legs of a human, was instead a blue tail.

He was a man, if you wanted to consider the fact that he was a 'he'. Aside from that he was not human, but instead a genie.

And he was not a happy one at that.

His eyes burned with an unforgiving rage, if his sunglasses were on properly then the purple glow of pupils could still be seen. Each hand he held opened was surrounded by sparkling lights, his magic, waiting to serve whatever mystical purpose he had for them. His tail coiled slowly in the air, much like a serpent posing to strike. The lamp underneath him, his magic lamp, radiated a sense of malice that reflected its genie's own feeling.

But there was fear in the mix of those feelings, a fear strong enough to cause a fifty millennium old genie to act on it.

"Normally I grant three wishes to the one who uncovers my lamp's secret and frees me," the genie spoke "And normally those three wishes turn out to be tricks that cause pain and suffering."

The figure remained silent at the edge of the pool.

"But for you, I think I'll skip right to the pain and suffering." The genie raised both hands above his head, gathering his power. The hooded figure also lifted a hand, catching the eye of the genie. On the middle finger of the fingerless glove hand were two rings, platinum with tiny diamonds encrusted into them as a row. The hand was turned so the genie could see the back of it and the other side of the rings. One ring, the one further down the base of the middle finger, had a pink crystal in the middle as the ring's stone that dwarfed the small diamonds. The other ring also had a crystal embedded in the center of ring, larger and wider than the tiny diamonds. But this one was pale and lifeless compared to the pink one.

Recognition flooded into the genie's face."Oh my..."

"Took you long enough to figure it out, Norm." the hooded figure voice belonged to that of a young girl, and her tone was that of one being satisfied. "You sure took your time earlier with the smoke screen and taking your physical form. I thought you would have came out a whole lot faster."

"I-I've been cautious for some time now..." Norm the genie stuttered at first but soon found it once more.

The girl tilted her head to one side."You mean like you should've been several years ago. Y'know? When I warned you the first few umpteenth times."

Norm flinched at the words that were flung towards him. Her tone wasn't sour, acidic, or menacing at all. It was the truth that humbled the genie before the girl, for she had been right.

"_Sigh_. There were originally three things you weren't suppose to be able escape from. But actually there are five, and you got caught in one of the two anyone rarely talks about." The genie looked into the hood the girl wore.

"The crafts of the Anti-Magi." He said knowingly.

The girl nodded.

The genie pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his as eyes. "I tried to warn you, to convince you. But you didn't listen, went off on a much desired vacation around the world, in particularly Canada, and were enjoying the freedom you earned from your lamp. But we know what happened next on that list, right?"

Though Norm felt speechless, he found it in him to answer.

"A month ago I was being followed, it was them, the Anti-Magi. Ever since I was on the run until they caught me three days ago. I waited...so long...for what was to come next. But then, I was here-" He gestured to the cave around him.

"-Wherever here is."

"For now, you can call it safe. And, a correction to your earlier statement, it was two months that you were being follow instead of one."

Norm's eyes widen at what she said, but before he could question her, she said "I'm not the little girl I was a few years ago, in case you're wondering. But my point is that the Anti-Magi didn't just track you down, they planned your capture and then made it known that they were tracking you down. You were officially doomed when you first saw them."

The genie growled in frustration. How could _he_ of all people be so stupid, he had been a master of tricking and manipulating others for fifty thousand years. Not that anyone from those millennium hadn't been capable of returning the favor, but then the worst that happened was that he would return to the lamp. However, the reason it infuriated him so much was because this time he nearly lost everything.

Including his life.

"Luckily, I found them first. I would have come to you sooner, but that would have been a waste. It was better to listen in on their plans for the capture and then crash the party, than just argue with you."

Norm was quiet, once again. Even if he wanted to talk back, and enter his usual sarcastic tongue, he just couldn't.

"Norm..." the girl called to him.

He looked up and focused towards her. Even though she had cloaked herself well and he couldn't see past the hood, he could tell she had really grown a lot.

"I'm not trying to be mean, or too hard on you. In fact, I had forgiven you long ago when you ignored what I was trying to tell you. It's in the past for good."

That wasn't what he expected. Apparently it was only in body that she grew in, because she continued to hold an air of nobility and kindness around her.

"But I've been so foolish..."

"Whatever you're feeling right now doesn't require my forgiveness, but your own redemption." This really caused Norm to be surprised, so he replied "What do you mean, by redemption?"

"The Anti-Magi have been preparing for years, more years than I even know of. They know what they have to do to win this. But so do I, and I'm telling you right now that we still have a chance."

There was silence.

"Tell me what you need," Norm's voice broke the silence and away from its dull state from before. "Tell me what it is I can do to redeem myself."

The girl nodded from under her hood. "We're hidden from the Anti-Magi, here, and we can even watch their movements to a certain limit. It's a good base, but, when I leave, I'm limited to only what my own eyes can see. I need you to be my eyes here and to keep me updated on anything that I could miss by accident. Plus, not being in my own 'regular' life itself has its own consequences."

"Okay, I can hold down the fort for you." he snapped his fingers. "What else?"

Though he couldn't see them, he could feel her eyes staring back into his.

"I need my third wish."

Norm could feel the intensity in her voice.

"I need it now and I need you to do it without your usual tricks."

He laughed, and he kept laughing. He continued to laugh for sometime until he was finished. And then he laughed some more.

"_Sigh_. Just this once, without being outsmarted by someone in my fifty thousand years as a genie, I think I can do that for you."

The hooded girl nodded and said out loud in a clear voice:

"My wish is for the one who I saw in my dreams from the first wish. He who was mean't to receive a piece of my second wish. It is he who will help me save not only humans but magical and non-magical beings everywhere. Whatever planet he comes from. Whatever dimension he hails from. I wish he were here by my side to face off the evil that threatens all living beings!"

The room was quiet, the only sound in it was the slow waves from the pool and the breathing from the girl. It took her a moment to regain her breathing, but when she finally managed to do so she looked back at the genie.

Who, by the way, just stared at her over his sun glasses.

"Y'know, when I said I wouldn't trick you when granting your third wish I actually mean't it."

"Ugh" was her only reply.

"I mean seriously, am I that untrustworthy that you have to be that descriptive. Or are you just that excited to meet this _guy_" He said the last word with a particular tone and a smile. "I've seen contracts from lawyers longer then that wish but not with that kind of passion-"

"Are you going to grant my wish or not!" her usual calm voice escalated to a highly, not calm one.

Norm chuckled to her sudden fluster. He still got it.

"Not to worry doll, your wish was put in order at the top of my list." He said cooly. "But you'll have to be patient. This place is definitely hiding me from the Anti-Magi, I can tell with its interference with my magic. It'll be granted, but there will be some complications out of my control. He won't be here right now, it'll be a few days, or here in this room at all. But he'll make his way."

The girl nodded and turned to leave.

She left the same way she came and traveled down another tunnel. Glowing lights began to appear just as the walls started to hum. Flashing lights filled the tunnel of darkness and gave birth to the whirlpool from before.

The hooded girl made her way towards it and soon was swallowed by the light.

"_So much to be done. So little time to do it. So close to the endgame._" She said in her mind as she stepped through.

She was gone when the whirlpool died away.

And, once again, the caverns were dark, quiet, and lifeless.

* * *

A/N: Whoo. Didn't think I'd finish it just yet. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to have to the second one up soon.

Please R&R, but not like that first review I got. (-.-) dude I don't even know what to say about your comment.

Oh yeah. If you have the time, please go to deviantart and thank Neoslashott. Alongside my natural hunger for Timmy/Vicky and hoagie's own genius with the pairing, it was her who gave me the initial inspiration to write this particular. There's one piece of art she has that increased my love for the pairing tenfold. I haven't been able to get a hold of her, but when I do I'd like to get permission for the picture itself and use it for the fanfic. If you want to help you can also ask, though on deviantart I'm now as Fironhammer. So, politely of course, ask if fironhammer can use her artwork.

And the link to the HIGHLY AMAZING, MOST STUPENDOUS, ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS ARTWORK THAT INSPIRED THIS FANFICTION!

Can be found in on my profile page (^-^)


	2. And His Name is

**First Arc: Dimmsdale**

And His Name is...

Hey hey, glad to be back. I wanted to make sure that I got the next chapter up and running soon.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. THANK YOU, hoagie and nightmaster000 for your reviews. Including the guy who was happy with his first comment (-.-).

But never mind that, to the fanfic!

Oh and if Neoslashott is by chance reading this THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALLOWING TO USE YOUR ART AS THE COVER IMAGE FOR MY FANFIC!

* * *

It was warm inside the room. So warm that it was starting to get really uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that boy in the bed by the window couldn't find an answer to his insomnia.

He slept on top of his cover, if he slept under them he would grow insane from the intense heat. He had also given in to tossing and turning a few times to find a comfortable position. If each position were a girl he was trying to enter a relationship with, his words for them would be "It's not you, it's me." To be frank, it was him, for who in their right mind would be awake at five o'clock in the morning.

He stopped for a moment, and looked over at his clock. It was a minute to four o'clock.

Sigh. He groaned silently, even his sense of time was being tampered with by the heat. Speaking of which had only seemed to have gotten worse the more he thought about it. It was a terrible heat that plagued his room. At first he thought it was a dry heat, draining all the moisture and coolness from his body. But then it began to turn into a humid like heat, where each drop of sweat that pilled onto his body became its own mini microwaves. Popping a large bag of popcorn that came out so hot all the seeds were in full bloom-

"Hmm" this time the boy groaned out loud and mentally chastised himself for thinking of even more hot things. God this was unbearable, and he knew a few things about unbearable. Like that one time he was in a maids outfit, or that second time he done the same thing, or that third...actually he couldn't remember how many times he was forced into that exact same situation. But he could remember what it was like wearing a skirt, with the nice, _cool _wind blowing against him-

"Arrgh!"This time he refused to stay quiet or keep his voice remotely low, this heat really was unbearable. Why in the name of god, or any other deity, was it so hot in here. He looked around his room and saw what he thought was the cause of all of this.

The window was closed, absolutely no cool air could get in or hot air get out.

That had to be it.

With laser like focus, he jumped from his bed and walked quickly to the window. Grabbing the bottom of it, he lifted it above his head as if it were a pillow. And there it was. The night air blasted into his room, bringing a powerful chill. Frost appeared everywhere, icicles formed from the ceiling, a ground hog ran back into its hole underneath his bed.

Yeah, as if.

There was no cool night air to greet the boy, or at least non that wanted to. It was somewhat cool out there, but not so much as a breeze flew past his window. The boy slumped back into his bed, tired from his efforts and especially with nothing to show for them. After he sat down he tried to lay into a position that he thought would help sleep better, but instead he fell halfway out of the bed itself.

He grunted as he landed on the floor, but soon found himself far more relaxed than he had ever been back in his bed. Here, at the least, the floor was actually cool and seemed to eat away at the heat from his body. It was hard, however it offered him more comfort then what his soft bed could have. The floor of his room didn't seem to mind either, in fact, if it were a sentient being it was welcoming him with open arms.

"_Rest here my friend. Your travel have been long and hard, rest here and replenished your strength_," it seemed to say as he began to closs his eyes. Indeed, his journey to the window had been fraught with danger...

He opened his eyes and stared at his bedroom's ceiling. It was a dark blue, like the ocean at night. For many years, whenever he was having trouble sleeping, he found that staring into had been an easy way of finding sleep. The rest of his room was also blue, but not like the ceiling's dark, navy blue. Just blue, calm and tranquil. Laying on the floor halfway was almost like swimming downwards, surrounded by the deep blue while gazing upon the even darker deep. It had always been a nice way of drifting off to dream land.

The only other things in his room besides the bed were a picture of two stars sitting above it, and his drawer to the side of it.

Sitting on the drawer were two other things. One was his new alarm clock, and the other was his old fishbowl that he had kept for so many years.

The boy stared at the fishbowl for a few moments, giving it his complete and undivided attention. It was fully circular besides the opening at the top, a complete sphere. Inside was a signal ornamental castle that stood on top of a layer of purple gravel. It was a regular fishbowl, except that something wasn't quite right.

It had water, so that wasn't the issue. Just that this loud sound was coming from within the castle walls. The sound came within a set rhythm, rising and falling. Even though the boy already knew what it was, it took his brain a moment to register the snoring coming from his fishbowl.

"_Well, at least somebody's getting some sleep_" he said in his head as he picked himself up. After his legs were finally underneath him instead of above, he stood above the dresser. Leaning over, he stared into the door of the castle. Inside was something that would brought up a few questions from anyone else.

Inside the castle were three sleeping goldfish, not that a sleeping goldfish is strange or anything. Except that goldfish physically do not have eyelids. Neither do they have green sleep mask like the one that was snoring, or pink and purple ear muffs like the ones right next to it. Plus, even though they were in a castle, they still shouldn't have had little, gold crown floating upon their heads.

Yet, despite all these differences, non of them seemed trouble the boy. If anything, they amused him.

A smile appeared across his face as he watched the family of goldfish in their tiny environment. The one with the sleep mask was snoring away, seemingly getting louder. It was somewhat of a surprise that he hadn't awoken the other two. But apparently this wasn't the first night he snored so loudly, because the ear muffs were doing their job very effectively. The goldfish with the pink earmuffs was right next her companion and hardly made a face, though she did lean a little closer and nudged him. The smallest of the three was also resting peacefully.

At the moment, it was the most peaceful thing the boy had ever had the pleasure of seeing that night. He almost felt as if he could have slipped back into his own bed and get some actual sleep himself. If he hurried he could probably still catch some shut eye before he had to wake up officially. He had already been up long enough to have lost some precious minutes. He turned to the clock to see just how much time he wasted.

It was four o'clock, on the dot.

"That's it" he said with sharpening frustration. He had to do something before he went absolute crazy. Time seemed to be getting slower and slower just so he could meditate on how he couldn't get to sleep or how it was still hot inside the room.

He face palmed himself on that last note, for now the unmerciful heat was getting to him. But it wasn't just the heat that was bothering him. He needed to do something, he was restless. The boy did not want to sleep, he needed to move. A thought occurred to him that seemed like an excellent solution and he began to rummage through his drawer. When he was done, he had found some blue shorts and a white t-shirt. After changing into them, he reached under his bed for his shoes. Once tied, he stood up, ready to go. And yet, he wasn't ready. Something was missing, something he couldn't possibly leave without.

A gleam in his eye appeared has he turn to head of his bed post, where a pink hat sat. He lifted it from the hat's perch and placed it upon his head. Now, he was ready.

"Poof?" it came from his side. Turning towards the sound he found himself staring back at the fishbowl on the dresser. It was the same as before, except one of the goldfish had awakened and now floated outside the castle. It was the smallest of the three. It didn't have the earmuffs from before, though its crown still rested upon its head. It stared at him with purple eyes, filled with curiosity as to what the boy was up to. It blew a bubble that floated to the surface. When the bubble was half way out it popped, and a word followed after.

"Poof?"

The boy smiled again, and got down on one knee so that he was leveled with the bowl. "Hey there little guy," he said to the fish "Did I wake you?" The little fish blew several more bubbles, each popped with the word "poof".

"Sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his head with a little embarrassment "I just couldn't sleep, and I was going to go nuts in a few more seconds. I figured that I would go jogging and see if that help." He paused for a moment, thinking something over in his head. Then he said with a grin "Wanna come with me?"

Almost immediately the little fish's eyes widen with new excitement. It began to swim rapidly around in circles, waving its fins frantically, and blowing even more bubbles.

"Poof. Poof. Poof. POOF!"

The boy chuckled, amused by the little one's bewilderment. A new sound came from the fishbowl that accompanied the 'poofs'.

It was a mix of rattling and chimes dancing in the wind.

As the little one continued swim even faster, something appeared in its fin. Upon closer look, it was a tiny, baby rattle. Both sides of the rattle were white and had a purple ring to separate them. In the very middle of the white circles was a golden star that glowed. The rattle itself was surrounded by tiny little sparkles that glittered gleefully.

_Poof_. This time the little fish didn't say anything, instead the sound came by itself as a bit of smoke puffed into existence. When it cleared, a baby appeared above the fishbowl.

Needless to say, it wasn't a normal baby. The child didn't fall into the bowl, or onto the ground for that matter. Instead it stayed right where it appeared, in the air. On its back were tiny, little wings that allowed it to defy gravity. It was round like a ball and wore purple clothing, a single air stood on its head. But, much like the little fish from before, a golden crown floated above its head while a larger version of the rattle rested in its hand. Also its eyes were purple, filled with the same happiness from before.

This was a fairy, a magical creature capable of bending reality. But to boy, it was his-

"My little baby brother, how about we get going before anyone notices" the boy said before he opened the door to his bedroom. Smiling, the little fairy flew out the door and into the hall. The boy followed as well, and quietly shut the door behind him. He headed for the stairs for it was a two story, that the two called home. However, before the boy could go down them the little fairy stopped him.

"Poof poof" it floated in front of him and blocked his path. Confused, he responded with "What's wrong?"

"Poof, poof poof, poof" the little things waved its arms and legs frantically . The rattle shook as well, regaining it sparkling form from before. In a moment, two new objects _poofed_ into existence before him. He caught them in his hands reflexively, a skill he had picked up after a few years. He stared at them with a frown before he realized what they were.

A tooth brush, accompanied by some tooth paste, rested in his palms. Looking back up to his little brother, he gave him a look that questioned how serious the little fairy was at this moment.

An innocent smile betrayed nothing that could be related to doubt. Wish a sigh, the boy turned around to head to the bathroom. Once inside he flipped a switch to turn on the light, nearly blinding himself. It took him a few moments, but his sight soon returned.

Staring, right back him, was another boy in the bathroom. He was young, not young enough a little kid but to young to be a full blown teenager. He was a brunette, his hair brown like that of rich soil. His eye were blue like the clear sky. He wore the same white t-shirt and blue shorts, as well as the pink hat. But none of these were came close to being his most noticeable feature.

Right where his lips met, at the center of his mouth, hung two incredibly large teeth. Standing side by side, the pair shined in the light. The shape they took together was like a shield, the letter 'u', a pair of sheep shears, or even a...they were buck teeth.

But they were magnificent!

"Poof" the little fairy chimed as it flew in. Smiling, the buck tooth boy began setting to work brushing his teeth. Cavities and plaque, beware, for they were in for a scare. He started from the back first and worked his way up to front, brushing thoroughly yet gently. Until he tackled the monsters-uh, big teeth up front. Due to their size they tended to need more care than the rest. But they would be brushed and kept as clean as he could possibly clean them. Especially when he was under the eagle like vision of his little brother.

_Bzzz_. The sound broke the boy's own rhythm, causes him to look to his side. The little fairy held an electric tooth brush in his tiny palm, and had set to work on brushing his own teeth. He stopped, suddenly, and turned to the older brunette. The boy returned to brushing his teeth, as did the little fairy. Except this time he noticed that the little one was keeping an eye on him."_Wait a minute_." The boy stopped once again, and, on queue, his little brother did the same. It was quiet for a moment.

_Brush brush-stop_. _Bzzz bzzz-stop_.

_Brush-stop. Bzzz-stop._

_Bru-stop. Bz-stop._

A wicked grin crossed the brunette's face as he realized the game his baby brother was playing with him. The little one grinned as well, through his foamed cover mouth. He looked like a rabid, baby fairy with all the paste. An adorable one at that. "I think someone missed a spot!"

Reaching over before the fairy could react, the boy wrapped an arm around the child in an attempt to put him in a headlock but instead held him the same way you would hold a basketball. It was good enough to hold him still while he proceeded to use own toothbrush on the baby. The child squirmed and tried to free himself, but failed to escape from the brunette's grasp. The bucked tooth boy laughed at his obvious victory, cackling with delight.

Until his little brother jammed his own tooth brush into the older boy's mouth. He began to retaliate by scrubbing the incisors up front and lead the attack to the grinder in the back. It didn't last long, though, when the boy closed his mouth tightly and trapped the brush. Looking at the little fairy, his eyes were alight with a flame that said "_Nice try, but it was only a minor set back_." Apparently, that itself didn't last long.

With a look of determination, the little fairy shifted his thumb on the tooth brush. _Bzzzz_!

That electric tooth brush buzzed to life inside the brunette's mouth. Immediately he spat it out, only for it return to brushing the giant incisors on the outside.

"Ok-pfft-okay, you-pfft pfffft-win!" He surrendered, clearly wanting to end this game. He released the little one from his grip, who floated to he was at eye level. With a smile he said "Poof?"

"Yeah you are victorious."

"Poof?"

"And yes I am utterly defeated."

"Poof?"

"I'm a big wu-wait, I'm not saying that!"

"Pooof" this time the little one drag the word out, as if on the edge of a sharp blade. The electric tooth brush turned on again, buzzing threateningly in his tiny hand. But the boy would not be so easily scared, for he had dignity. He had honor would not allow him to be swayed so simply like the grass in the wind.

And, with a glance to his left out the corner of his eye, he would also have the mouth wash.

Two minutes later, the brother exited the bathroom. With a glance to one another, the two warrior grin as an acknowledge to the other strength. _Until next time, my friend..._

Back to the current event, the boy nearly ran down the stairs in the house as he made his way to the door. His was anxious to get outside, he couldn't tell why but he really needed to move. The game he played with the fairy a moment had been nice, and yet he still wasn't satisfied. Finally, at the bottom of the stairs he saw exactly what he wanted.

The door stood alone in the living room, to the side of the couch, curtains, and windows mind you. But to him, that was all he was focused on. Not the blue floor, or the green walls. Not the kitchen to the side or anything. All that mattered was the door that would take him away.

Stepping up to it, he place a hand on the handle and turned it clockwise. Slowly he opened the door, savoring the sound of it creaking inwards. And finally he was done, the door was open and the night was before his very own eyes. Yet, like before, no wind raced to meet him. "Poof poof" the little fairy glided past him and into the night. It turned back to the boy and repeated itself. "Poof poof." He understood, if the night would not greet him, he would greet it. He took the first step out the door, and then the second so that he fully outside. And then it happened.

The cool winds were all around him, flying without a care in the world. They came out of no where and from everywhere, striking him at all points of his body. Gliding across his skin, flowing through his fingers, and dancing upon his face. From the wind came the moisture dew that was usually found on grass. It to, cause shivers to run through him as the wind had before it.

He let out a long exhausting sign. _Finally_. The coolness the night had cloaked him in was delicious, even literally. He inhaled as if he had risen from a long dive beneath the water, and exhaled as if he were a dragon. The uncomfortable heat from before, the sticky sweat that had clung to him, all of it seemed to melt away into his surrounding where it would bother him no.

Enjoying himself, the boy took out a key and locked the door behind him. Then he proceeded to the sidewalk and started stretching for a few minutes. As he did so, he took the moment to check his environment. Before, in the house, he was so irritated by the heat that he hardly cared for anything but getting outside. Now that he was finally at a point where he was comfortable, he expanded his view on the world around him.

It was a quiet neighborhood at night, even in the day time it was peaceful. One house stood on the of next, that has stood on the side of another, and all the houses stood in a row. Across from him, and the other of the street, one house was directly in front of him and facing towards the house he just came from. Looking behind himself, he saw his house.

It was white, two stories, and had a red roof along with a matching chimney. To the side a garage of similar colors stood as a natural part of the house. In front was a nice yard of finely cut, green grass that was moist from the nightly dew. In the middle of that was a paved walk way that lead from the door of the house to the street. It was a simple house, nothing much to it that made it special.

But it was home.

In a minute, the boy was done with his stretching. He wanted to make sure he didn't accidentally sprang something later. And with that, he turned down the sidewalk and began his jog into the night.

In he thought the air before was good, than this was amazing. When had stepped outside and allowed the wind to wash over him, it had taken away the uncomfortable heat. Yet he still felt the need to move around and do something. Now, as he ran head first into the wind, he felt as if he were caught underneath a spell. Racing through the air, bashing against it with the full force of his speed, feeling the shivers go up and down his back, all of it filled him with a feeling of exhilaration.

The run, in its own way, was like magic. And he knew a thing or two about magic

"Poof poof!" the little chimed from his side as it sped past him. Apparently, the little one had a good idea of how great the run was for the boy and decided to have a little with him. "_Well, challenge accepted!_" he replied in his mind, not wanting to waste precious oxygen on words.

Action spoke louder anyway.

Pulling his arms so that they wouldn't easily flay in the wind, he began drive more power into his legs. In addition, he lowered his torso as to receive less buffer and batter through what air resistance met him. It wasn't exactly the perfect running formation, where the runner would have his back erect and use his arms to drive with momentum. The perfect running formation was good for exercise, for it trains the speed and stamina of the trainee. It was the favored running method of people who entered the Olympics. But that wasn't the kind of technique he would need to beat a fairy in a race, even if that fairy was a baby.

Fairies were magical creatures and had many magical advantages that humans did not. For one, the most obvious was flight. For as long as he could remember, it was rare that a fairy walked on his/her own two legs. He knew two that did, but the ability to walk was a very rare one that fairies used. While this didn't say much about them being able sprint, it did give them a lot of experience in flying. His little brother was gliding effortlessly ahead of him, with speed and agility to match a humming bird. The second advantage fairies had was that they didn't have to breath air like humans do. Though the brunette could actually hear the little one inhale and exhale, he knew that the reason the baby did so was because he was mimicking his older brother. It was more of a habit, than a necessity. Give the little one a few thousand years and he could break that habit, or, like some fairies, forget it.

So much for the perfect running formation. This wasn't a person that could be beaten by the average speed or stamina. The boy couldn't avoid gravity and fly away. He also needed to breath to keep himself standing. So instead of trying to use his speed and stamina to win the race, he focused on speed and speed alone.

Experience had taught him that if he wanted to win a race against someone who moved faster than he did, and could maintain the same speed for a long period of time, his only hope was to win it before he even reached the finish line. Looking down the sidewalk, he saw a familiar, yellow bus stop sign. That was the finish line the two had set many times before, and now that he could see he knew the time had come.

Driving even more power into his legs, the boy began to accelerate. His head was lower, his torso mostly tucked away. It almost looked as if he was actually diving towards the stop, immersing himself into greater deeps. But however you saw it, one thing was for certain.

It was working.

He barreled through the night air with new, rigorous speed. It wasn't long until he had reached the little fairy that was just in front of him a minute ago. The little one's eyes widen, even though he knew this would happen he didn't that the boy would play his trump card so earlier. Normally he'd wait until they were closer, and for good reason.

The boy was done playing catch up with his little brother, now it was time to leave him in the dust. He began to pull ahead, putting himself to work at making such possible. The stop sign was getting closer, and the little one was getting farther. The race was his, no mistaken it. But as victory grew more and more obvious, so did one particular sound. He didn't hear it at first, and when he did he nearly forgot it was there. But now he was fully aware of the sound that became increasingly louder. The sound of his own breathing.

It was amazing that he was producing this acceleration, but it came at a cost. Earlier when he had decided to discard his stamina for his speed, he didn't just give it up. The boy's stamina was the key to his increased velocity, in fact it was his stamina that was fueling his speed. By changing it directly into the energy he needed, it gave him the extra boost just for the sole purpose of moving faster. But eventually that fuel was going to run out.

Now that he could hear his own breathing, he could tell just how low he was in his tank. Like many times before, the boy would enter the 'speed mode' for the sake of beating his little brother at not only these races, but many other games they played with each other. His stamina, or rather, his ability to endure the physical stress usually disappeared quickly. Normally, the game would be so fun and distracting that he wouldn't notice just how quickly. His only warning was the heighten breathing that eventually became to loud for him to overlook, and now he could hear it crystal clear. But more like shards of glass that were scraped against hard, stone floors. In his head.

Suddenly, the bus stop looked as if it were miles away.

"_Not good...getting tired real quickly,"_ he said in his mind for his breath was to precious for the obvious. "N_ot going to make it." _Even though it was all in his head, he was beginning to feel so tired he thought he was losing his mind. "_No! Can't think about how tired I am. Gotta keep goin-._" He didn't finish that last part in his head. It was one thing to be tired, it was another for his mind to start feeling same effects. The breathing was becoming louder and more raspier, the speed he was running at was calling for more. His legs were begging him to stop, and his lungs wanted to die. But he wouldn't let that get to him, he was going to make sure that none of this was in vain. He dipped lower and started running even faster than he did moments ago. Like a candle flickering in its finally seconds, he shined like never before. he reached deep within himself and dragged out everything he had. The bus stop sign halted its retreat, allowing him to get closer. The wind must have understood his determination, for it did not stand in his way. He burst forth with new acceleration, almost as if he was on a whole other level.

And like a candle flickering so brightly in its finest seconds, he went out all at once.

The raspy sound of his breathing disappeared, almost as if it never existed. His mind went blank, endless yet empty of all thought. And even though he could tell he was still moving forward, he knew it wasn't because he running. The ground came increasingly closer until finally he landed face first into the hard, cold concrete of the sidewalk. The brunette continued to roll forward, thanks to the momentum he developed early. And when he finally came to a stop, he wasn't sure if he was still awake. _  
_

Was this what it was like to be dead. One moment, standing on top of the world with the sun at his back. The next, laying broken in the deepest and darkest caverns with the moon shining on his face. The boy was tired, he couldn't even contemplate on how towered he tired he was. His body was aching all over, even in places he wouldn't think that would be. He was out of breath, reduced to a small wheezing that whistled from his throat. He wasn't even sure if he could feel anything. The night air had returned to him, removing the heat that he had generated from the race. The grass, which he had luckily rolled onto, was swarmed with dew drops that surrounded him. He could feel all of this, yet he could feel himself, or rather, he couldn't move himself. It was as if he was forged into the ground underneath him and the earth was willing to give up a piece of itself so easily. He couldn't even imagine moving himself, in fact he could just lay here for the rest of the night without worry.

Wasn't that what he wanted, to finally get some sleep. His started to close, leaving him to rest. He didn't need his room, the night air was more refreshing. He didn't need his bed, the grass was comfortable than it. All he needed was to let go and give way to the sleep that was finally coming for him.

"Poof?"

Slowly, his eyes opened back up. Above him was the night sky filled with many stars that shined brightly. But the only one he was focused on was the star on the rattle that his little brother held. The little fairy stared down at him with questioning eyes, wondering what had happened to the boy. "Poof, poof?" he hovered a little lower to him. Suddenly, the boy felt as if he had finally awoken from his dream like state. Looking around from his position on the ground, he smiled before pointing a finger towards his left.

"I win this one, Poof."

To his left was the yellow bus stop sign. He had ran so fast that when he tripped and rolled he went right past it. The little fairy, Poof, looked stunned at first before he started to fly around in circle while frustratingly saying his namesake "Poof poof poof!"

With a silly grin on his face, the boy slowly tried to get up and off the grass. He was stiff, very stiff. If it wasn't the earth that didn't want him to get back up, it was his body. Just picking his head up was a challenge. But he eventually did as he intended and stood back up on his two feet. He stretched his arms and legs out, shaking them to loosen them, like before when he first stepped out. When felt well again, he started to jog back the came on the sidewalk. But, to his body's appreciation, it was a regular jog at a regular pace. The little fairy joined him as well, happy that the boy was okay and gliding just at his side. They both continued to jog back forth for a few laps when the brunette realized a change in his environment.

The stars from above were slowly disappearing. The sky, which was a dark blue, was turning to light blue and even a bit of orange. Suddenly, the boy began to wonder just how long the two had been gone. He started to race back towards his house, not at pace to fast but enough to return him to his home quick enough, with the little fairy flying at his heels. The house came back up into view, still standing as it were when he left. He went up to the door, and started to turn the knob when he remembered he locked it. Reaching into his pocket, he found the key and was about to unlock the door when Poof and him were swallowed by a cloud of smoke that came from a tiny explosion. When it cleared away he saw that he wasn't facing the door to his house, but had the window to his room at his back.

"Eh?" he was confused, but not for long. Looking forward, he saw two other fairies floating above his head in the room. They weren't like his little brother, for they were adults. While they had the same crown the baby fairy had, they wielded actual wands instead of rattles. "Poof!" Poof cried joyously as he flew to the nearest one, a man with green hair and matching green eyes. "Cosmo!" the older fairy cried in the same happy voice before he hugged the baby. The other fairy, a female with pink hair and matching pink eyes, turned to her child as he snuggled with his father. Satisfied that he was alright, she turned to her other child.

"Timmy, where have you been?!" She said in a voice far more mature than her husband. "When we woke up, we had no idea what happened to you or Poof. We were so worried!"

Timmy, the boy with earthly brown hair, couldn't think of anything to say at first.

Timmy Turner, the boy with sky blue eyes, didn't know what to say at all.

Timmothy Tiberious Turner, the boy with the big buck teeth, couldn't tell her why he had left.

Timmy, the child who was notoriously known as the boy in the pink hat, couldn't even tell himself why he had went outside.

Suddenly his eyes widen as he realized the answer to the question. It was so simple, so easy to remember, that he could hardly believe he forgot. With a warm smile, he opened his mouth to tell Wanda, the female fairy, just exactly why he had been out.

And then the sleep robbed him of his moment as the boy fell to the floor in his room and fell into a deep sleep. It was also then, when another woman's voice came from the kitchen below him and said:

"Timmy, time to wake up. You don't want to be late for your first day in the sixth grade!"

* * *

WHOO! Finally I am done. Sorry it took me so long you guys.

First of all I want to make sure to say THANK YOU to Neoslashott for the cover image, it means a lot to me and I'm just so happy to have it. Also, a BIG SHOUT out to hoagi who's got my back and to nightmaster000 for your reviews in the first chapter.

Anyways here's the next chapter to my fanfic Timmy and Vicky Conquer the World. Also, I plan to set most of my chapters up in Arcs. I'm an anime/manga fan, plus I really think this can help me focus a little bit more and not make so many mistakes and have certain parts mix when and/or where they're not suppose to. If you see mistakes in the fic, my bad. This chapter is going in hot so I'll have to fix those errors later.

To the people reading this from **Fanfiction**, please R&R and tell me what you think.

To the people from **Deviantart**, please leave a comment and tell me what you think.

And to both of you please enjoy to your hearts content!


	3. First day of School

First day of school

Hey guys, so glad to be back. Hope you liked the last chapter, was stretching myself a little with it but in the end I think it came out alright.

Anyway, here's chapter 2 to Timmy and Vicky Conquer the World.

If you're reading this from **Fanfiction** please R&R.

If you're reading this from **Deviantart** please leave a comment and tell me what you think.

And to both I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Timmy's mind was blank, much like the room around him. Not white blank, where miles and miles of a bright horizon would stretch out to the furthest his eyes could see. But dark and pitch black, were he simply could see nothing.

In fact he could feel nothing, not even the ground at his feet. When he looked down to see why, the only thing that was there was more darkness. Above him was the same darkness, which brought up the question if he really was looking up or was upside down and looking down. He couldn't figure which way was up or which way was down, it was to hard to understand such a concept. At the very least he could tell the difference between his right and his left, but then again if three rights made a left he wasn't sure if he understood that any better.

He really couldn't understand anything, he was so confused. All of this was so confusing and he wasn't sure why. There was nothing in here, nothing solid or even wind at the least. He couldn't feel if it was hot or cold, or any kind of temperature.

What's more, how long had he been there. Seconds? Years? If so then it was strange that he did not get hungry as time flew by. Actually, did time fly at all? Or was it standing still and hasn't moved an inch sense he got there?

When did he get there? Just now, of course. He was sure he hadn't been here for so long.

Where was here? Here was a room shrouded in darkness. How did he know it was a room? He didn't, in fact, maybe it wasn't a room but instead an open field that stretched much further than what he had initially given it credit for.

Why didn't he know? Why couldn't he understand? No. Why was he so confused about such simple things. His sense of direction, temperature, and time were in such a disarray that he couldn't do anything more than just sit...stand...float there in the empty space. He knew this and yet he couldn't really get around to focusing on it. As for this _direction, temperature,_ and_ time, _he began to question if such things were actually real. As far he knew they could have just been illusions. The only thing for certain was the darkness that was all around. So deep, so vast, so-

"Void." As Timmy spoke for the first time since coming here, a powerful shock wave passed through him. It was like an overpowering heartbeat, but for his entire body and every cell that it was made up of. Not only did his body feel it, but also his mind. For the first since coming here, it felt as if his brain had stop running on fumes and finally got the fuel it deserved. It was as if a veil that had been blinding him all this time had finally disappeared. He was confused no more!

He was finally awake.

Looking around with a new light in his eye, Timmy tried to make sense of all that was around him. With the only thing around that wasn't darkness was the boy himself, it wasn't exactly easy. Like before, when his mind was in a haze, he discovered that there really was no floor beneath him. Looking up, he guessed that there was no ceiling either. He wasn't even concerned with the idea of walls or any other kind of border or limit. As far as he was concern, the darkness was endless.

"Actually, this is kinda like the Darkness" He said out loud from his train of thought. Two years ago, amongst his many adventures, he had come across a massive dark cloud capable of swallowing everything and anything in its path. Entire planets fell to the Darkness, along with many people. Even Timmy had been swallowed by it once, and if the outside had been godly in size then the inner gut of the Darkness was like a titan in comparison. It turned out, though, that the Darkness was actually lonely and looking to preserve all that was around it. It wasn't long before it released Turner and reverted to the Kindness after the boy had purified it.

Timmy smiled as he remembered the event in his mind. "That was really something" he said. After several moments of silence, he realized that there was no one or nothing to respond to his words. Lost in the memory of the past he'd almost forgot where he was. This place wasn't the Kindness, and it certainly wasn't the Darkness. As there was no form of matter, there was also no emotion from within the void. It was empty, minus one boy in a pink hat. And now he had a more clearer idea of what it must have felt like to be the Darkness, because now he was alone. And in a space where he supposedly was floating, he felt as if gravity was dragging him down.

For a moment he let the thought sink in. And then he noticed that he was moving

"Am I...sinking?" the questioned suddenly appeared. Something was changing in the area around him, he could just feel it. The darkness of the void around had some how grown thicker. Before it was pitch black but felt as if his gaze had been cast out for miles all around. Now it was like his vision had gone blurry and he could barely make out his own hands. It was as if he were going deeper into the void, into a part of it even more abandon then where he had started.

And probably limited his chances of return.

Immediately his eyes opened in shock. What if he wasn't able to leave, not just from where he was going but also from the void itself. He had no idea as to how he got here, it felt as if he been dreaming his entire life and then was just dumped into this new reality.

"That can't be. I gotta go back, I have to get to my family!" he was starting to feel become urgent. "_Which one_?" a voice appeared in his mind. It took him a moment but he realized that even though it seemed foreign the voice was his own. "_The human family that gave birth to you, or the fairy one that adopted you?_"

"Both."

"_Why?_"

"Because I have to."

"_Or because you want to._"

He became silent, noticing that the last statement was not a question. "What's the difference?!" he shot back.

"_You don't necessarily need to return to that place, you could stay._"

"Idiot," he started to considered that he might have actually been calling himself an idiot but resumed back to speaking with the voice "They're family and that's all I 'necessarily' need to return." He felt proud of himself, he wasn't going to let some voice tell him what to do.

"_But they could also just have been an illusion that you shrouded yourself in._" The voice in his head seemed unwavered. "_The world you've come from could have really just been a dream, a long and epic one, but a dream no less._"_  
_

"No...that's not possible!" he began to feel a little fear creep from inside him.

"_Why not? Think about it for a moment, it was only just a moment ago that you yourself were in a dream like state before you suddenly awakened. Perhaps it's because you lived in that other world for so long, it's almost like you were just shaking off the last bit of sleep."_

"Stop trying to call it a dream, okay. Earth is real, my home is real, my family is real. I didn't just wake up from a long nap and shake it all off." Timmy was getting irritated by the way the voice in his head spoke.

"_Very well_." The voice late that part of the matter slide. "_But, real or not, it's not like you actually have to return_." A look of confusement bore on the boy's face.

"And how would you know that?"

"_I don't, I just have a hunch that this place isn't trying to kick me out_." The voice seemed to shrug. "_I feel like this could go on for an __eternity_."

Timmy shuddered at the thought of being stuck here for another minute. "_There's no actual reason to be afraid though. I don't feel hunger, cold, or any other trouble some physical feeling_."

"Then what would be the point?!" Timmy shouted. He needed to shout, to drown out the voice some how. "What about eating good food, or getting warmed near a fire. God, what about life?!"

"_Was there suppose to be a point? Actually no, let's not talk about the point to life. I feel like that is far more trouble than it's worth. Instead lets get situated to sit back and relax for a long, long time._"

It was silent in the darkness once again, and Timmy found he was actually starting to miss the voice. "_Of course we can still talk if you liked to."_

He almost cursed underneath his breath, forgetting how the voice was actually his own. Did that mean was going crazy?

"Don't answer that," he said as he felt the voice stir in his head. The last thing he needed to talk about was him going crazy.

"Earlier, you said that this place wasn't going to kick you out. It almost sounded like it was actually alive."

Silence.

"Hello?"

"_Hello to you to._"

"Why didn't you answer?"

"_I didn't need to.__ I'm still you, and you already answered your own question."_

Timmy shudder as he came to a realization that he might have inside a living thing. But before he could think any further on the subject, something appeared above him. It was as if the darkness itself was glowing, becoming more radiant than the eternal night that surrounded the boy. Suddenly a strange figure appeared in front of Timmy. It was like the darkness itself, but outlined in white streaks like the a chalk figure on a black board. It seemed empty, and transparent as if it were glass. Timmy thought that it might have been a ghost, then he got a closer look at its face.

Right where its mouth was, an outline of two recognizable incisors rested above the lower lip. Though he could hardly believe it, Timmy was staring at an himself.

"_You know,_" the apparition spoke with the same voice that was in Timmy's mind, in fact it still spoke in his head "_ever since coming here, I've been more at peace then ever. I've never felt so free. I understand this place, and it understands me. Everything, makes more since here than 'there'._"

Timmy had a wrenching feeling in his gut, twisting as the apparition's words resounded in his mind. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"_But there is still an interference, something that doesn't quite fit in all this,_" there seemed to be something different in the tone of the voice. It had gotten colder. It was as if a sharp piece of metal was being scrape against the inside of Timmy's skull. "_And that something is **you**. You, who is so confused about this_ _place, are standing in the way of my freedom._"

The apparition's voice instantly changed, signaling a sudden change for the worse. Timmy could feel the gravity becoming stronger. A large weight was starting to form in his body, growing larger.

"_You keep whining about that world, as if it is any better than this one. I won't stand for it, I wont allow you to ruin it._" Before the brunette could make any response, the apparition raised a hand and place it on the center of his chest. Timmy couldn't feel the hand, just a sudden chill from where it touched him. All of the pressure seemed to stop, but it didn't disappear. It was as if it were sitting, crouched like a cat that was ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"_Now...FALL INTO AN ENDLESS SLUMBER!_" Immediately, all of the pressure reacted and blasted Timmy away. If he thought he was sinking from before, then this was a crash dive now. Flying downwards into the darkness, Timmy could feel the veil over his mind returning. His vision became hazy once more, and his thoughts were drowning away. Slumber, was that sleep? It seemed like a pretty good idea right about now. The real world could wait for five more minutes...or longer. As the world grew more and more dim, Timmy began to blink. At first it was one blink every second, then every two seconds, then three. As the desire to sleep became more powerful, the time in which his eyes were closed grew longer. Each time, his mind drifted further away, seemingly to slip away into the darkness around him. It would return when he opened his eyes again, but only partially. Each time, it would get further and take longer to return. As Timmy's eyes began to close once more, he wondered if it would come back. Then they were shut, and he became one with the darkness.

Behind his eyelids was his own version of the darkness that had swallowed him but moments ago. It gave him comfort to know this, as if he were a part of something greater than he could have ever imagined. There was only a small difference, however. It wasn't as dark, for there was a small glow inside. It was warm as well, seemingly drifting over him softly. It was nice to have a good, warm pillow for an eternity of sleep. How could he forget? Except, this pillow felt different from any other pillow that he ever had. Instead of being where he could lay his head on it, it covered his face. Which would have been normal, he slept belly-side before. What wasn't normal was that it covered his entire body, both front and back. Was it a blanket, maybe a bed? Perhaps a pillow, blanket, and a bed?! That was a nice thought for an endless sleep, how could he had not thought of this even with his dreary mind, Timmy could tell that this wasn't a bed or a blanket. It wasn't even a pillow. But it was coming from outside his closed eyes.

And it didn't want him to sleep.

Though he didn't think it would be possible to open his eyes again, Timmy oblige.

He was rewarded for this by a dimly lite star in the distance. There were stars here, how strange? He could have sworn that this was an endless dark abyss, and that there weren't any stars from before. Plus, what else was strange was that star was moving. Plunging through the darkness, the star raced towards him like a dog after a thrown stick. As it got closer, Timmy recognized its white hot, intense heat radiating against his skin. Also, as it got closer, he realized that it wasn't white, but instead pink. A pink star, descending through eternal darkness, was coming right for Turner. In his dreary state, he almost didn't care. So what if this object burned with the heat of a miniature sun, so long as it didn't ruin his sleep he could hardly be bothered. Maybe he could use _it _as a pillow

However as the star got closer, its light grew more powerful. Not only was it piercing through the darkness of that surrounded him, but the veil that shrouded his mind. He was starting to become more aware of himself and his surroundings for a second time. And one thing he understood better than ever was that he did not want to be touched by a burning, pink, ball of gas. But what could he do, even with his mind returning to normal he had no idea of how to propel himself through the darkness. All he could do was wait for the inevitable to happen. Just when the star was meters from his body, Timmy closed his eyes and prepared himself for the collision.

Yet, it never came. At least, not in the way he expected.

Something was pressed against his torso, that much he knew. But it didn't add anymore pressure or weight that he already had. In fact, this object was as light as a feather, even lighter when he thought about it. It was warm, pleasantly warm, instead of hot like he originally thought. What's more, it was really bright. Even behind closed eyelids, the darkness had retreated in the presence of the light. And somehow, though he wasn't sure how, he could tell that it, was ever it was, was friendlier than the apparition of himself from earlier. Slowly, he opened eyes.

He was blinded as soon as he cracked them open. All he could see was the white intensity of the light. He gasp, not sure of what to do without his eyesight there to guide him. But it eventually returned to him, giving the boy a better view of what it was that illuminated the dark world around him.

All he could see was a wall of pink flame, burning in front of him. It blazed intensely just a few feet away from him, but the heat did not harm him. Its light pushed away the darkness and the effects that it had on Timmy's mind. He could think clearly, crystal clearly. And yet he was still trumped on what, or dare say he, who it was. At the moment, though he was still very unsure of what it was, he could tell that it was alive. And friendly, or so he hoped.

"Uuh...," his tongue was far to tied to make a single word at first. "Thank you."

The column of pink fire was smiling, or at least that's what he thought. No, that's not right, he knew that it was smiling. He could just feel it. There wasn't any smiley faces hovering where he thought it's face would have been, but it was definitely smiling at him. He figured that the best thing to do was to smile right back. Which he managed in an awkward attempt to raise the corners of his lips. Now, somehow through his intuition, he could feel that it wanted to laugh. He considered that was a good thing. In this lonely, dark world Timmy was happy to have finally met something, or someone, that wanted to be friends with him. The fire was comforting, its warmth surrounding his entire body. It was even more so against his chest, which made him curious as to why. Looking down, his eyes widen with realization as he got his answer.

A piece of the fire column had extended from the main body, touching the boy in the center of his chest. At first he was speechless, and then he felt as if he were going to scream. He didn't, partially because he didn't want to offend his newly made friend, but mostly because he was still speechless. He. Was. Being. Touched. By. Fire. He had plenty of confrontation with flammable material, and while plenty of those times were awesome most of them were painful. So shocked by the flame touching him, was he, that Timmy continued to stare a little bit more. And recognized something even more mind blowing.

It was the shape of the flame that was touching his chest, that intrigued him at first. It was all like one tunnel that had connected the boy to the bigger flame, yet where it touched the pink flame split apart into five mini columns. The one on the very left of his torso was the smallest, a tiny individual. The one next to it was larger, and the in middle was the largest. On its side was one that was slightly shorter. And the one to the very right was small like the one to the left, but thicker and, unlike all the others, it was hooked. Timmy knew the shape very well, he couldn't even contemplate on how many times he had seen a hand in his life before. After some time, he realized that the flame didn't just take the form of a hand, but covered and emitted from the hand itself. With that in mind, he slowly followed the tip of the fingers to the hand, the hand to arm, and the arm to the flame. Gazing into the burning, pink fire, Timmy tried to look through the fire and see what was in it.

He didn't see far at first, the bright light of the flame nearly overpowered his sight. The wall of flame, for the moment, seemed to only be a wall of flame. But after a second glance, he noticed a shadow from within. He couldn't tell the shape, the fire danced as it flared and distorted the image. The fiery hand seemed to get even warmer and the feeling of pleasantness emanated from the flame. As if it found him amusing as he tried to figure out what it was. Whatever it was, that was inside the flame, didn't show itself. Instead it rewarded his efforts in a different way.

"Do not fall into the void so easily, or else it will fall into you."

Timmy blinked, and then he blinked again. He didn't know that the fire could talk, he expected it was a possibility but he didn't know. Then he remembered that there was a living being inside the column of pink flame. Yet, even so, he was still stunned by the fact that it sounded so human. It was nothing like the cold voice of the apparition from before. Aside from the echo it gave to the surrounding, it was a perfectly, normal, human voice. And a girl's voice to boot. It explained the pink fire, but then again Timmy wasn't one to match genders to colors so easily. For obvious reasons.

Before the boy could say or ask anything, the hand that was placed against his chest removed itself. Once it returned from whence it came, the being within the flame began to offer final words of departure.

"You're not ready to enter the void; almost, but not yet," she said to him. Timmy's chest felt warmer as she spoke, specifically where he had been touched. Where the fiery hand had been before was still experiencing the intense heat from before. "_Wait a minute"_ he thought. The hand was warm, but not intense. Looking down, he gasped as he saw that a pink flame was starting to grow on him. Separate from the rest of the flame, this new one was much smaller in comparison. But it was compelled to change that as it started to consume the boy more and more. In a desperate attempt to not be scorched, Timmy began to pat out the fire. Consequently, his hand caught on fire and the flame grew even bigger. From the center of his torso, it spread even further. Racing across his skin like a serpent gliding across grass, it consumed every piece of him. The very tip of his toes to the hair on his head and even the skin of his buckteeth, all of it was covered in the same, pink flame that came from the being in front of him.

At first, he had tried flaying his hands to throw the fire off. He tried rubbing it out, and blow it away. He would've tried stop-drop-and-roll if there was actually earth underneath his feet, instead of endless blackness. Yet all of these actions did nothing to stop or slow them down, if anything they only made it worst. Turner knew that he had to be speechless, because he would've been screaming at this point. Yet, even as the flames licked every inch of his flesh, it did not burn him. The heat, though far more intense than before, did not harm him. In fact, it seemed to be after something else. Timmy could feel the fire passing through his skin and into his very bone. It wasn't painful, but this time he could tell it was actually burning something else. He wasn't sure what it was, but he suddenly felt a change from within himself. The pressure that had swelled up from before was diminishing in size, melting away into nothingness. The weight that had dragged the boy through the darkness was disappearing as well, he felt lighter. He could also breath better. Like its light and warmth, the pink flame was freeing Timmy from the effects of the dark world.

When the flame was nearly done with its work, the person from within the flame spoke one last time.

"When you are ready to return here, I will find you."

Timmy still had loads of questions to ask. Where were they, when would he return, who was the person hidden inside the fire. But he didn't get the chance to say anything.

He was incinerated.

* * *

"AHH!" Turner awoke with a start. His face was painted in sweat and shock from the dream he just had. His breathing was irregular and he wondered if he was going insane. Looking in front of himself, he saw that his god family were swimming in their fishbowl. As goldfish, they stared at him with a great amount of concern. They were worried about him, and on the inside he was sorry for making them feeling as such.

Letting out a breath and inhaling deeply afterwards, Timmy manage to calm himself. Then, putting on a gently smile he said "Man, you guys are not going to believe the dream I just. It was terrible, I was trapped in this dark world with a ghost of myself trying to keep there. Luckily I was saved by this pink fireball, but jeez. I thought I would never see you again."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof all had a look shock painted on their faces. They looked as if they had just seen something bizarre and heard something that was blasphemy. Their faces mirrored Timmy's from when he first woke up. Indeed, a dark world empty of all things except for an evil ghost and a pink inferno was something he would have never expected. He smirked at their reactions, but it went back to a small and honest smile.

"You know, it may have just been a dream, but...it made me realize something," he rubbed the back of his head as he gathered his thoughts. "I...I love you guys. I know sometimes I can be spoiled, ignorant, and selfish, but I really do care for you in a way I hardly do for anyone else. Always there for me even when I don't deserve it, always putting up with me when I least expect it. No one understands me like you do, no one sticks beside me like you do. I don't know what I would have done if I had never met you. But..."

He stopped for a moment. "...I know that our time together is limited. I'm not going to a kid forever, and when the time comes you're going to leave me. I'm not even going to remember your names, just that you were some pet goldfish I had for a few years. I can't change that or stop it from happening, if it were my choice we would be together forever. But even so, I want you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me besides my mom and dad. And even then, you're just as important because...you're my family."

At that that moment, Timmy leaned in to hug his family. Wrapping his arms around the fishbowl, a warm and bright smile appeared on the boys face. Inside his mind he could remember each of their faces. Cosmo was tearing up, clearly touched deeply by Timmy's words, he had even tried to hug the side of the bowl that separated the two. Poof, who still had a face that said his young mind was blown, was doing everything in his power to hold his father back with his tiny fins. And finally, Wanda was biting her lower lip while making a chopping with her fin where her throat would have been if she were a fairy. Actually that last one had stuck to the brunettes mind. Was she trying to tell him to stop talking, but why on earth would she do that.

"_Cough._" The sound had registered itself in Turner's mind. Did someone just coughed? Who was it? Why were they in in his room?!

"_Am I in my room_"?

As soon as he let that question sink in, Timmy eyes shot open to clarify his current location. His eyes widen as they were met with the stares of a dozen other pairs. He wondered who were all these strangers that surrounded him, but he soon recognized their faces in an instant. These were his former classmates from last year, more or less at least. He knew them all to some extent and familiarity, but only a few were more recognizable than the others. In the front was Sanjay who had a book opened on his desk, to the side of him was Elmer and his boil, Bob. To both of his sides were his best friends AJ, the genius who played his grades like a master fiddler, and Chester, who didn't have the same luxury of the genius but could find other ways to make school interesting. Behind Timmy were other faces that he burned into his mind. Like Francis, the school bully who was notorious for taking kid's lunch money and beating them up, and Tootie, the girl with the manifest destiny ideal to be his wife. Speaking of which, her glasses were cracked and her face was burning with a look of...jealousy?

It was then that Timmy remembered everything he had just said moments ago to his fairy god family. EVERYTHING. They had heard everything! From the pink fire and dark world, to the 'I love you' and the hug. He had meant every word he said, he was completely honest. His fairies knew that, but everyone else around him thought that he was talking to regular goldfish. They would never let this die. He could imagine some of the jokes that they would come up with, but he could never fathom just how far it would go on. There was a stirring from one of the students, and Timmy knew it was coming. He didn't know what it was, exactly, that going to happen, but it was going to trigger a chain reaction of laughter. If it ever stopped he would've died of embarrassment long before it finished. Closing his eyes like he did in his dream, Turner braced for impact.

_Clap._ Oh! The pain of the first jeer-wait, what?

_Clap._ There it was again.

_Clap_. What's going on? Hurry up and get this over with so that he could run away and lick his wounds in a dark corner.

_Clap...clap...clap_. This time, it came from the opposite direction Timmy opened his eyes to see just what exactly his classmates were up. Upon opening his eyes again, he saw that they were still staring at. But this time with different faces than before. Some had a stern and serious look, while others were gently. They all smiled at him, not out of amusement, but sympathy. They all seemed to inhabit a kindle, lit within themselves.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. _It was no longer just the first two students on either side of him, more were starting to join in on the slow clap. _Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

They were joining their individual rhythm together, making the overall clap louder than what he thought it would be. It was as if an entirely new heart beat was being born inside of him, and it was getting faster. It was getting bigger!

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. ClapClapClapClap. CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP! _Timmy could feel his cheeks growing warmer as a blush sprouted onto his cheeks, he hanged his head and turned his face downwards to avoid it being seen. He saw that Cosmo was giving him a fin's up, Wanda shrugged and smiled, Poof was just as confused as Timmy and swam in circles to let loose the excitement of having an audience. And Timmy, realizing he was on his own, looked back up to his audience. They had grown into a powerful force, it was like a flash flood that came out of no where. He wanted to wait, to let it pass over. But he knew that wouldn't be enough, that they knew to some degree that he was confused by all of this. They were expecting an answer. If he didn't want to live with the intense embarrassment he would have to give them one. He would have to ride it, this flash flood.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the fishbowl with both hands, stood up, and raised it above his head. Immediately, the students whooping and cheering. Their clapping formation had broken down into chaos as they let it rip. Many congratulations came in Turner's direction, many encouraging comments as well thumbs up. As a single bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead and across his face, he wonderer if this was what it meant to dodge a bullet. As the clapping and cheer began to diminish, he saw that another familiar face was approaching him. Looking towards the person, he lightly gasped as he realized that it was Mr. Crocker.

Croaker looked the same as always. Black, coal like hair, cold blue ice. He still had his glasses, wore the same cloths. He was the same Croaker that Timmy had known for quite a while, and that made him dangerous. Many times this man had tried to expose the young boy's greatest secret. He was always quick to catch onto Timmy's wishes and his fairies. Of coarse, part of that was Timmy's on fault, but nonetheless Mr. Crocker wasn't someone he could take lightly. Though, for the moment, it didn't seem like Crocker was looking to be enemies.

"Ahem. Mr. Turner," the teacher began. "I would like to present you with _these." _In his hands were two papers, each with an 'A' stamped on to them.

"First, you get an A for that most inspiring speech. I actually had a few more positive thoughts on another year of teaching you kids, and that hardly ever happens." As Crocker handed him the first paper, Timmy could hardly believe his luck. Though he always managed to pass his classes, an A of all things was hard to get in Crocker's. Unless you were touched by the gods, or was AJ, it was next to impossible. Now, he was about to get two of them.

"Second, I would like you have _this_. An A-Plus." Timmy's jaw dropped wide open, now he knew he had lost his mind. An A-Plus was more than just rare in this class, it was legend! Even AJ had to struggle to get one like everyone else struggle to simply not fail. It was too good to be true.

"...For making all these **F's **on the first day of school!" Crocker dropped the piece of paper before reaching behind his back, conjured an entire stack a papers with the letter 'F' on them, and tossed them into the air. "Note to self, Turner. Making a few F's in my class is not only unavoidable, it's the nature law of my class," He stopped for a moment and glared at AJ before continuing "But, you'll find that they're easier to dodge when you're awake." Glaring at AJ one more time before the lunch bell rang, Crocker made his way back to his desk.

When the bell did ring, the students got up from their desk and walked out of class. A few gave Turner pats on the back as they left, and other's were simply interested in getting to the front of the lunch line. Timmy was getting ready to leave as well, before Mr. Crocker motioned for him to stay. After everyone had left, the teacher turned to the student with x-ray like vision. Timmy was certain this had something to do with the scene from earlier, it was possible that Crocker had guessed the only reason he would say any of that was because his goldfish weren't natural goldfish.

"So, you really care about your pets. Don't you, Turner?" Crocker confirmed Timmy's suspicion.

"Yeah...you could say that."

"Almost as if they were people, yes?" Timmy nodded, not liking the direction this conversation was heading.

"Well I just wanted to say...cherish these moments," Crocker finally said.

Timmy blinked a few times before saying "Huh?"

Crocker got up from his desk and walked to the window. Once there he stared outside for a bit with his hands behind his back and stood there for a moment.

"I was young once, I used to have my own pets. Everything in those days was better than today, my life had its ups and downs but it was a good life. We had the most fun ever, me and those two. I don't remember exactly what happened, but one day they disappeared," he spoke in a voice filled with knowledge. Timmy rubbed the back of his head as he remembered that Crocker's problem was also his fault. "You're speech today made remember those days, reminding me of my younger self. So I want you to know this."

Turning around, Crocker walked up to boy and said "Goldfish usually have a lifespan that can last for a few decades, I heard that one was forty-five before he passed away. But most of them last only a few months. Tell me, Turner, how long have you had yours?"

"Um, two years," Timmy decided to go along with Crocker.

"Two huh, well they might stand a chance. But there's no telling what could happen." Crocker placed his hands on Timmy's shoulder and looked him right in the eye. As uncomfortable as he was, Timmy fought the urge to squirm out of his grasp. He could hardly remember the few times Crocker was actually being nice to him.

"Cherish these moments, Timmy Turner. Cherish these moments," Crocker's word had never sounded more sane than right now, the man was completely normal. This, right here, was a man who went to a university and became a professor standing in front of him. Not some wacko who worked mostly on hunches, albeit good hunches.

"It seems you've already come into acceptance with the fact that your time with your pets is limited. But nothing can prepare you for when the time really does come. So Cherish these moments."

With that said and done, Crocker urged the young boy out of the class as he locked up. With that he left to go to the teachers lounge and left Turner out in the hallway by himself. That was weird, very weird. Sure, the boy had had tender moments with his enemies before, but it never ceased to amaze him when he did. Blinking a few times, he finally decided to turn his attention to the issue he had in his hands. Literally.

Lifting the fish bowl up so that it was just beneath his chin, he glared into water and waited. A second later, his god family had emerged face first. Poof avoided making eye contact with him, while Cosmo continued to smile happily. Wanda looked a little nervous.

"Why did you guys turn into fi-" Timmy stopped, he just couldn't focus with Cosmo giving him that smile. "What?"

_Clap. Clap. Cla-. _Before he clapped again, Wanda made a tiny anchor fall on his head. Shaking his own, Timmy continued with his question and asked "Why did you guys turn into fish?"

"Well sorry about that, Sport," Wanda said. "It's just that we didn't have a choice in the end."

"Huh?"

"You see, you fell asleep back in your room. We tried everything we could think of to wake you up, but you were in a seriously deep sleep. In the end, we just poofed you to class."

"I get that, and thank you very much by the way, but why fish?" Timmy asked her.

Frowning, Wanda looked up and said "I told Cosmo to act natural. Next thing you know our house was relocated and I had gills. I would've reversed the spell, but then Mr. Crocker came in early."

Face palming himself, Timmy all to well understood the situation. Cosmo, named after the universe, was as random as his namesake. While it was a good thing in many situations, it also had its kinks. Just then, Cosmo resurfaced. With a missing tooth and a black eye, he still smiled at his godson with a completely gullible face.

"_Sigh. _What is it this time?" Timmy said. His godfather produced a recorder in one fin and hit play. In response, the recorder said "I...I love you guys."

Blushing like crazy, Timmy watched as Wanda made Cosmo disappear along with the fish bowl. After the _poof_ only she and her own son remained, this time as fairies.

"That husband of mines..." she rolled her eyes. "If you wish, I can make it so that no one remembers. I can even make it so that it never happened, you know the way this works by now."

"And loose two A's? No way, Wanda," Timmy shook his head as he got his blush under control. "Don't be to hard on him. I meant every word of what I said. I really do love you guys."

Smiling, Wanda responded and said "Aww, Timmy that's sweet of you. Here, have this." After another _poof_, a new lunch box popped up in front of Timmy. With his hands free of the fishbowl, he grabbed it before examining its contents. Inside was a cheese burger with bacon and a pretzel bun, also there were fries to the side that seemed to be freshly made. Floating down to him, Wanda kissed him on the forehead before saying "Have a nice day at school sweetheart, call us if you need anything. And watch after your brother, Poof."

Before this day, Timmy had talked to his fairies and told them he wanted to try the first day of six grade on his own. Just to see if he could make it through day one with out them, or, at the very least, without making a wish. Poof was still young and a bit too inexperience at granting wishes, so he didn't count. Hugging his mother one last time, the little fairy joined his brother by turning into a fly and sitting on his head. Waving both of her boys off, Wanda poofed herself away to wherever Cosmo was. With their parents gone, Timmy turned to walk to the cafeteria. He knew that his friends were holding him a seat. Hopefully, though, they wouldn't ask him to many questions about him and his goldfish. Though they didn't make jokes yet, it was still plenty embarrassing. He also wanted to talk to Trixie. Even after two years, he still tested his luck occasionally. And not only was he feeling good about this try, which he did for every one of his tries, but today he was as lucky as he could be.

All of a sudden, something slammed down on top of his head. The force was nearly enough to drive him to his knees, he was surprised that he still stood on his feet. But despite that, there was only one thing that he was concerned about.

"_POOF!" _he shouted in his head. Was his godbrother okay, did he avoid the hit?

"Sorry about that," a rough voice that Timmy recognized all to well came from in front of him. Standing in before him was Francise. Two years did wonders for this guy's body, he was big before but now he was a titan to Turner. "There was a fly on your head, and some of my reflexes kicked in." Timmy guessed that the reflexes he was talking about didn't come from and weren't made for swatting flies.

"I don't know if I got it, you got way to much hair man," the giant preteen said as he wiped his hand on his shirt. "But hey, do me a favor, would you?"

Taking a step forward to the brunette, Francise shadow swallowed the boy. It was almost like he was dreaming again, one push and Timmy would go falling down. At least there was a floor that would catch him, but no pink fire was going to pick him back up. He blinked as he managed to hold his ground, refusing to give way to the larger kid. Probably amused by the smaller boy's willpower, Francise smiled dangerously.

"Hit...me."

* * *

YES. I did it again. I finished the chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I was working on a chapter for south park fanfic that I hadn't worked on in nearly two years. If you're interested in reading it, the name is 'Temptation and Distractions have no limits. But whoo, I finally got that done and now I'm back here. It might be a while for the next chapter to come out, I'm going back on forth between that fanfic and this one. But I'll do my best.

Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it and hope even more that you'll leave a review on how you like it. Let me know what you think.

What happen to Poof? What's going to happen to Timmy? You'll just have to wait until chapter 3.

If you're reading this from **fanfiction**, please leave a review.

If you're reading this from **deviantart, **and you know who you are, please leave comment.

Thank you and have a good evening.


	4. The New Year

The New Year

Yosh, back again. I wanted to try and get this chapter updated a little sooner than later.

Please leave a review and without further adieu, here's chapter 3.

Also, read the bottom where my other A/N is.

* * *

Timmy could feel a multitude of beads of sweat appear on his forehead. They hid from just beneath the surface of his skin, unnoticeable to anyone but him. But as Francis bear down with his immense presence, he could feel those beads fighting to be released.

"_Now? Of all times, he chooses now?!_" the brunette said in his head. He should've seen this coming, though, for Francis was becoming even more aggressive over the summer. He should've known that on the first day back in school that the kid was going to come for him. But he could hardly care about any of that now, all he wanted to do was see if Poof was alright. Raking his fingers through his head, Timmy felt nothing but anxiety as he could find his little brother anywhere.

"_Come on, come on. Where are you?!_" he was starting to scream in his head. He noticed a shift of light as Francis's shadow moved slightly. Looking back at the boy in front of him, Timmy saw that he had leaned over. Even so, Francis was still half a head taller than him. Timmy also noticed that his smiled had turned upside down, showing a change in his attitude.

Frowning, as if he were no longer amused by Timmy's antics, the school bully said "What are you waiting for Turner? I said hit me. What, are you afraid that I missed the little bug?" The smile returned as Francis started to tease him. "Or are you just disgusted with the idea of having one touch you. Who knows, maybe I did get. Maybe its guts were scattered all over your head when I made it go splat."

A lightning bolt stroke Timmy as his eyes widen with shock. What if Francis didn't miss, what if something bad, really bad, just happened. Timmy felt all feeling drain from his body until he was empty of all emotion. He felt so light, as if he would've fell over if a breeze passed by, and at the same time he felt as if his body were filled with lead, so tight and constricted that he couldn't move. Then he felt angry, so angry that he could feel his fingernails bite the palms of his hand as his fist tightened. He avoided eye contact, if he actually looked at the murderer that stood before him, he would've lost it.

"You want me to hit you?" Turner's voice was low and cold. It gave hint to storm he was about to unleash on Francis. "You really want me to hit you that badly?"

Francis eyes glinted with glee as he said "Don't make me beg, Turner. I've been waiting an entire week for this, you already got me prancing after you like Tootie. So stop holding out on me and hit me with all you got!"

Timmy threw his head up as he locked eyes with Francis. This guy wanted brunette to hit him so badly, why not oblige him. He might not have lasted long against this titan, but Timmy was going to grant his wish right here and now. But before he could so much as lift the fist that he had been preparing to punch Francis with, Timmy noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something was off about Francis' forehead, particularly the purple dot that was resting in the middle on it. Looking closer, Timmy felt his heart miss a beat as he realized it was Poof.

"_He must've poofed away before Francis hit him...that or Francis just has really bad aim_," Timmy let out a long breath that he didn't realize he was holding. His little brother was okay and that was one problem solved. Yet there was still another waiting right in front of him. Francis was growing impatient, his lips curled up reveal his teeth and his face gave birth to a scowl. Of coarse, with Poof sitting right in the middle of his forehead, the giant looked more ridiculous and less terrifying. It was all Timmy could do suppress the laughter he could feel coming from inside himself. Yet a single chuckle escaped his own self discipline.

"What's so funny?" Francis threatening voice only made the brunette smirk up towards the bully. Taking a step forward, Francis added "And what's with that look on your face? Don't mock me you little-"

"Who conquered and raised the largest empire in the world?"

Francis stopped his advance, and stood there stunned. "Wh-what?"

Shaking his head, Timmy looked the giant in the eye and said "You wanted me to _hit_ you. Remember?"

"O-oh. Oh!" A glint went off the Francis' eyes, as if he had just returned from a dream. "Genghis Khan, right?"

Nodding, Timmy asked "And this country was?"

"Mongolia! From Northern China, all the way to Persia."

"What's the smallest unit of life?"

"A cell!"

"What's the smallest unit of matter?"

"An atom!"

"Is lemon juice an acid or a base?"

"Acid!"

Thus, the two continued on with their little review session. Timmy would ask and Francis would answer. It all started back in the beginning of summer before school started this year. Not everyone was a genius like AJ, but many of them could still pass their classes and still avoid summer school. Even Timmy and Chester who were no where near on the same level as their rocket science friend could do that much at the least. On the other hand, Francis wasn't one of these kids. He spent his entire summer coming right back to this school while everyone else enjoyed their vacations elsewhere. Forced to walk these long and empty halls, save for the other kids who were just as unlucky as he was, and endure school all over again.

Or, at least, he would have if Timmy hadn't shown up. Turner voluntarily took on the task of tutoring and studying with Francis. Such an idea was almost unheard of or rather it was unthinkable. Francis bullied just about anyone at school who wasn't popular, a staff member, and/or another bully. Timmy didn't fit into any of those three categories and was formally a prime target for Francis' harassment, in some ways he still was. But at the moment, at the beginning of summer vacation, Timmy pitied the bully. The brunette had seen the world and so much more a thousand times over. And, though, he would one day never remember it, he knew that at the rate Francis was going the giant would never experience it.

Besides, he hardly ever went on vacation with his human parents unless he had unwittingly got caught up in an irreversible situation or was brought along as an excuse. And no matter how much time he spent at school, his fairy godparents could change that in an instant. Spending time and, dare say he, making friends with Francis was a bit new. Studying with him was easier than what Timmy had thought at first. He wasn't a genius like AJ, but he did have fairies to make up for a lot things. He was so successful that he got Francis to be granted a pardon from summer school so long as the brunette kept tutoring him. Every now and then, they had 'hit me' sessions. In which, Timmy would 'hit' Francis with a few random questions.

"-The best way to tell if any number is divisible by three is to add the individual digits." Francis stopped for a moment to regain his breath, his head lowered . Looking back up to Timmy, he asked "How'd I do?"

With a grin, the smaller boy said "You got them all."

"Yes!" The giant hissed with a riotous grin on his and pumped his fist in the air "That test is mine, I'll force my into the six grade with everything I got. And it's all thanks to you."

Rubbing the back of his forehead, Timmy shrugged and said "Don't thank me, thank the internet." Landing a powerful slap on the smaller boys back, Francis laughed heartedly.

"To the cafeteria, I need some grub in my gut before I meet with the teachers." Francis ushered the boy down the hall as he continued to gloat about how he was going to demolish the test like he demolished all the little boys and girls. Doing his best not fall behind, or down, Timmy followed. Poof had flown from the giant's forehead and landed on Timmy's inner collar. Letting out a deep breath, the boy was silently grateful that everything had turn out alright. Then he silently chastised himself for nearly trying to fight Francis. He had done stupid things before in his life, and then he had done really stupid things before in his life. It didn't take any genius to figure out which one he was about to do.

"Poof?" the little fly fairy sent Turner a questioning look. Shaking his head, Timmy just smiled. He should've known Poof could've handle himself.

A few minutes later, the trio entered the student cafeteria. The lines were long, the tables were nearly full, and the entire place was bustling with life. Students were everywhere, talking with one another and sharing their own stories about summer vacations. At first, Timmy was amazed to see some many people concentrated into one area. Not that he had never seen it before, it was just that it was always more interesting and exciting to see people of his own age getting together like this.

Looking throughout the crowd, he tried to find his own friends that he knew were somewhere out there in the sea of children. Scanning the area near the table where they usually sat at, he saw a few hands sticking out in the air. Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer where all waving at him, even Elmer's boil was bobbing up and down. Trying not to laugh, Timmy waved back over to them.

"Looks like we'll be sitting in the same spot as always, now if I could just get past this long line-" the boy stopped short when he turned to the line that hand been in front of him just a moment ago. Some of the kids were laying on the floor while others pressed against the wall. Before the brunette could say anything, he saw Francis all the way at the front of the line and beckoning Timmy to follow. With a shy grin and a nervous chuckle, Turner carefully picked his way through the kids lying on the ground that were formally a part of a well organized line. Finally making his way over to Francis, the two proceeded to get their lunch before heading off towards the table.

"Hey, hey, hey Timmy. Good to see you after all this time," AJ greeted the boy warmly.

"Dude, what's up?!" Chester fist bumped his friend for the first time in months. Taking his seat amongst his life long friends, Timmy made happy greetings with each of the individuals. He was about to dig in when he remembered that he had forgotten about Francis. Looking up, he saw the giant standing over Sanjay and Elmer. Like with Timmy, his shadow inhaled both of the boys in its sinister darkness. The boys didn't bother to turn and acknowledge Francis, they were already to frighten to do little more than shake in their seats. Chester and AJ were looking in Francis' direction, they just avoided making eye contact with him.

"_Cough_, mind if I join you?" his voice was low, and had come off as a dangerous threat to the most of the boys at the table. Timmy, though, had learned that this was Francis' friendly voice back during the summer. Gesturing to the space between Sanjay and Elmer, Timmy welcomed him.

"Guys, you know Francis?" said Timmy as he took a sip of his milk.

"Um, yeah...hi Francis," Chester offered a weak greeting, and could feel the sweat grow his face when Francis smiled back.

"Well, I spent the summer with him and it turns out he's actually a nice guy," the boy said before turning to the giant "right, Francis?"

"Yep, totally nice." He gave another one of his blood curdling smiles. "And since you guys are friends with Turner and I'm friends with Turner, I say we should just all be friends from now on."

Everyone, minus Timmy and Poof, swallowed hard. Taking his seat between Sanjay and Elmer, Francis began to chow down. It was quiet in the beginning, and a bit nerve wracking, but, surprisingly enough, the mood of the table had settled down a bit. None of the boys thought they would ever think this, but having lunch with Francis wasn't so bad when he wasn't taking yours away. They even started to relax.

"Hey Elmer, hit me."

"AAHHH!" and just like that Elmer broke the silence with a short but effective shriek. Though it was lost to the crowd, who didn't seem to be paying any attention, it startled each of the boys.

"_Fool! A boy acts on his fear, a MAN acts on his hate_!" Elmer's boil, Bob, spoke up.

"But I am a boy, and I am afraid," the self-proclaimed boy responded. Looking back at the table, Elmer was greeted with the stares of the other sitting with him. Knowing that he had caused a scene, he tried to wave it off as nothing more than a performance. Francis scratched his head, seemingly to be in thought.

"Um, Elmer, sorry about that. What I really wanted to do was ask if you could help me with this," Francis pulled out a few sheets of paper that had questions, writings, and formulas all over them. Tentatively, Elmer reached over and grabbed the sheets. Looking them over, a frown appeared on Elmer's face as he became confused.

"I don't get it," he said before turning to Francis. "I don't need to do your homework, all of these are complete."

"Well yeah, I finished it myself. Timmy said it would feed my brain to do it, but I wanted to ask your opinion on it."

"M-me?" Elmer pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you're smart. No offense, Sanjay. You are to, I just asked Elmer first."

"Non taken."

Elmer was a little skeptical at first, but he turned to the paper before him again. He looked confused for at first, when a scowl appeared to replace it.

"Something wrong?" asked Francis.

"Yeah. You have all of the right numbers, they're just in the wrong place."

Reaching across the giant that sat in between them, Sanjay said "Let me take a look a that." Handing him the paper, Elmer sat patiently with Francis as Sanjay read over the problems.

"Oh yeah, I see what's wrong."

"You do?" Francis piped up.

"Yep, see what you want to do is-" and just like that Sanjay and Elmer began to educate Francis on the correct way of solving the problem. The trio were so entangled and engrossed in their conversation that whatever borders or lines they drew from before started to whither away. Sanjay and Elmer were so enthusiastic in teaching Francis that you wouldn't even know they once fear him. And Francis was just as interested in listening to them that you would think he were a model student, besides the fact he still looked pretty terrifying. As they continued their conversation, the three boys hardly noticed the other three boys that were watching them. Stunned and dumb with disbelief, Chester and AJ just stared at the sight that had unfolded before.

"No. Way."

"I'm a genius, and I never could have thought of how to make this happen."

Smiling, Timmy said "It may be a little difficult at first, guys, but I hope you can accept him. Francis is...still violent on many occasions, but he's not that bad when you get to know him better." The two were silent as they thought it over, it was half a minute later when they responded.

"Man, whoever thought I'd be friends with Francis," said Chester. "I guess that as long as he doesn't try to ask me for help with homework I could give it a try."

"I don't know what you were thinking Timmy. But, sure, why not?" replied AJ before he gestured to Sanjay, Francis, and Elmer. "I know you guys are behind on what they're saying, but I understand them perfectly. Who knows, maybe Francis is a latent genius."

The boys laughed. Timmy felt better, for it was the first, easy laugh he heard from the table. Things were really settling back into normal, with the addition of their new member. Just as the brunette was about to start eating his lunch, he eyes caught something far more interesting than food. All the way across the cafeteria, sitting at a table with only four people, was Trixie Tang.

Timmy could feel the blood rushing to his face. There she was, a blazing star surrounded by cold rocks. No one in the entire school could compare to this young lady, she was the queen of the popular kids and the entire school. It was just then that Timmy remembered why had came here, besides to greet old friends and introduce new ones. Reaching into his pocket, Timmy moved his hand around to feel for a specific item. He could've sworn that he place it in there the night before, just in case he forgot, or happened to be poofed to school immediately after falling into a deep sleep where he would confronts ghosts and fireballs. Stuff happens.

Timmy's heart stopped as he felt the tip of his finger glide ever so slightly across a sheet of paper that had been folded neatly. Closing his fist around it, ever so gently, he pulled it out. Looking at the piece of paper, Turner could feel his mind going into somewhat of a trance. He had been debating on whether or not if this was the correct choice of action. He was starting to feel self-conscious about this, for a moment he thought about not going at all. But suddenly, he found that he was already standing up. His body, already drilled into walking over to Trixie's table from experience, had recognized the hour of the time. Even though his mind had not been with him just yet, it seemed Turner would not be late for the event that was about to unfold. There were whispers to his side and he realized his friends had turned their attention on him. They to, were very familiar with Timmy's advances on Trixie. It was almost like a show to them, for Timmy was almost always shut down and thrown away, literally. Today would be no different than any other day.

Or so they thought.

As Timmy walked towards the table that belong to the popular kids he could feel the atmosphere around him change. With each step towards the table, a particular silence in the cafeteria became audible. At first, he thought it was in his head. Then, when he turned his head to look at his sides, he noticed that he was being watched by some of the other students. Not all of students in the cafeteria were watching him, or much less seemed to acknowledge him as he walked by. But the few that did told him that they to were interested in seeing what would happen. It was still made him a little nervous, though. Plenty of boys from his grade level would be willing to step into a line if it meant having a few seconds with Trixie. So why were they staring at him.

All of a sudden, a shadow had been casted over Turner. It was all he could do to duck as some random kid went flying over his head. It was then that Timmy remembered Trixie's bodyguard, The Bouncer. As the brunette looked in front of him, he saw the man standing right next to the popular kids' table. This man was a living fortress, dwarfing all of the students and teachers. His hobby was throwing kids like ragdolls into the nearest trash can. Timmy frowned as his memory of The Bouncer returned to him, he learned long ago through first hands experience just how much The Bouncer loved his job.

Looking directly at the table the grown man was defending, Turner decided to inspect the masters who were holding the leash to this mad dog. On one side was Tad and Chad, the popular boys. Tad was a blonde with blue eyes, while Chad had black hair and Turquoise eyes that looked blue at first. Both were wearing purple jackets and slick, black sunglasses. Timmy and anyone else with half of a brain knew just how snobbish these two were. To anyone who wasn't deemed worthy of being popular, these kids were the worst. They actively sought to make fun of those who were poor. Timmy had confronted them a few times before, and he either felt the stings of their insults or enjoyed the victories he won against them.

Turning his head to the other side of the table, Timmy saw a blonde girl known as Veronica. She was a top cheerleader in the school and Trixie's lieutenant, so that meant her own ranking in the hierarchy sometimes exceeded that of Tad and Chad. Though that wasn't always the case, even she wasn't completely safe from their harassment. She wasn't necessarily a bad girl, though Timmy sometimes saw her as the crazy one. For some reason, whenever he came into a close range of her every now and then, he felt as if Tootie were somewhere near by. But that didn't actually mean that the pigtailed girl was somewhere close to him. For though he knew Tootie was a natural stalker, he also knew that it was to much of a coincidence for her presence to always be close to him went he walked by Veronica. Timmy didn't know why he always felt a piece of her emanating from the blonde, and he didn't want to know. End of subject.

Finally, his gaze rested upon his main person of the group. Trixie sat right next to Veronica while watching something on her expensive looking tablet. She was so entranced in what she watching that she didn't notice her guards hurling boys like sack of potatoes. For the moment, Timmy was okay with that, it gave him the moment to look at her. She was a beautiful young lady, raven black hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a pink hair band along with a matching sweater and white skirt. Undisturbed by any outside source, she had an innocent smile painted across her face. For a moment, Timmy wondered if he should've continued or back away. The plan that he had accumulated over the summer was outrageous, he wasn't even sure what the results would be like. He had only ever tried this once before on her, and at the time they were under different circumstances.

Just when he had gotten close enough to be heard, Timmy opened his mouth to greet the popular kid. But giant hand had suddenly came from out of nowhere and grabbed his shoulder.

"_Crap, I forgot about the bouncer_" he said in his head as he realized the situation he was in. He had completely forgotten about the wall of human muscle he would have to pass if he wanted a moment with Trixie. Timmy could feel the bouncer easily lifting the boy up as if he were lighter than what he actually was. Timmy closed his eyes for knew what was coming next, he was going to be rolled up like a basketball and then be used like one. He were as lucky as he originally thought he was, there would only be soft things in the trash can. Suddenly, however, the bouncer stopped lifting Turner any higher off the ground than the few inches he already was. At first, Timmy thought he was trying something different. But he had a feeling that something was off. The bouncer's grip had become tighter on the boys should, Timmy could feel the tension that was building up in the man's hand and even his arm. It was as if he were fighting against something. Then, when the bouncer started to lower the boy back down, Timmy knew something was wrong.

Opening his eyes to see what exactly was going on, Timmy was dumbfounded to see Francis standing over him. The larger boy had his hand over the bouncer's wrist; using his strength to not only stop him from throwing Timmy, but also forcing him to put the brunette down. Of coarse, that might have also been because the bouncer was already lifting one thing that had some weight, but it was an incredible feat nonetheless for twelve year old boy.

"How about you let my friend go?" Francis had a crazed smile over his face. Timmy recognized it as excitement for action, Francis was actually getting ready to make a move. Not knowing whether to feel releeved that his newfound friend had a sense of loyalty or to be frighten that one giant was about to face off against the other, Timmy remained quiet. The Bouncer had turned his gaze on Francis, seeming to consider the best way to throw this kid. He probably would done it to, if Timmy's target hadn't come to their rescue.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's you," a sweet and feminine voice came from behind the bouncer. Stepping to the side, the bouncer revealed his charge to the young boy. Standing at the same height as Timmy, was Trixie Tang herself. She must've finished what she was watching and became intrigued with what was taking her guard so long to toss the next unwanted guess. She wore a smile on her face and her eyes twinkled brightly.

"_Is she...happy to see me?_" Timmy questioned the idea.

"Tammy!" Trixie said delightfully.

"Timmy," he corrected her

"Tommy!" she exclaimed just as happily.

Letting out an sigh inside himself, Timmy decided that was about as close as she was going to get to saying his name. She did this with just about anybody who wasn't one of the popular kids. Save for the one vowel, she had done a great job. Turning to her guard, Trixie smacked him on the hand that was holding Timmy by the shoulder.

"Let go of him you big meanie, don't you know who he is?!" she said. Almost immediately, the bouncer released his grip from Turner's shoulder before breaking off Francis' grip with a circular karate chop. Smiling, as if he were on the verge of playing a fun game, Francis winked at Timmy before walking back to the table where the rest of their friends were. No doubt, from the looks on their faces and the high fives Francis was receiving, Timmy could tell they were approving of their new friend. Feeling a tug on his left arm, Timmy saw that Trixie had entwined her right arm around it and was leading him back to the table. Blushing slightly, he easily followed.

"Guys, guess who I found," the queen called upon her subjects. Looking up, the popular started smiling. Not exactly sincere smiles, not from Tad or Chad at least, kind of more like amused smiles.

"Well if isn't Turner," said Tad.

"What a pleasant surprise," added Chad.

"Um...hi," Veronica squeaked.

At first, Timmy couldn't think of anything to say. So he nodded as Trixie pulled him into the seat right next to her. Still curious as to how and why he was being so warmly, Timmy sat quietly and waited to see what exactly was going on. His confusement must shown on his face at some point because Tad and Chad started to laugh.

"Trixie, I don't think he even knows what he's doing here."

Frowning, Trixie asked "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty obvious he hasn't recognized the increase in his own popularity around here," Chad replied. "He's so used to hanging around the lowlifes so much that he hasn't caught wind of it."

Timmy didn't bother responding directly to Chad over his half-complement half-insult, partly because he had dealt with his condescending attitude before and simply was above caring. And also because he was curious as to what he was talking about. He was popular? What for? Turning to Trixie, he asked "I'm popular?"

Pulling her tablet over so that Timmy could see what the popular were looking, Trixie answered "You're all over the internet." Timmy saw that it was a video on YouTube that Trixie had finished watching. Pushing replay, Timmy waited patiently as it buffered and loaded. When it was done, the screen opened up onto a sleeping Timmy Turner in class who had his head down on his desk and a bowl with three goldfish in front on him of. Timmy could feel his face grow cold and pale as he realized what it was that he was watching exactly.

"I should probably speed this up, it takes three minutes for it to get to the good part," said Trixie she placed her finger on the screen and speed it up. Three minutes later, and still counting, the Timmy woke up with a shout and was out of breath from the nightmare he just had. When he seemed regain his sanity, the boy turned to his pets and with them his dreams of the world he just returned from. The real Timmy that was watching the video didn't pay any attention to what the one in the video was saying, he already knew what was going to happen. Instead he checked to see just how many views it had gotten. His jaw dropped when it showed six thousand, four hundred, and ninety-three.

"_How could this happen?! It hasn't even been fifteen minutes sense then!_" he said in his head. He also saw that there were already some comments underneath the video.

_"A magnificent story of how one boy approaches the mortality of his goldfish."_

_"This kid is so wise, I remember when my pet hamster died. My parents told me that it had turned into the pet frog they had got me, but I always knew the truth..."_

_"I love the fish. They're like 'Uh-Cool story bro.'"_

_"Totally FAKE!"_

_"__Like this if you cry ever time."_

___"I go to school with this_ _guy!"_

Just then, Tad and Chad burst out with laughter. Timmy felt his cheeks burn as the circulation of blood returned instantly.

"Sorry, it just gets me every time," said Tad as he wiped away a tear.

"So tell me, Turner, how's it feel to come out of the closet. Or should I say fishbowl," Chad's choice of words caused both him and Tad to erupt into new fits of laughter.

Timmy knew that when he first came to table, that he would have to brace himself for whatever jeers any of the popular kids might throw at him. He had mentally prepared himself a hundred times over ever since he thought of this plan during the summer, and a thousand times over ever since he started asking Trixie out. By now, he was so used to it that what they said usually washed over him like a river over and around a rock. He was virtually impenetrable to their thoughts, but that didn't stop the embarrassment he was getting right now.

"Ooh, how did you come up with that wonderful performance?" Trixie asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"You know, the confession to your pet goldfish," she said in a curious tone. "I mean it was brilliant. You're a genius like that what's-his-name kid, JJ. When did you find the time to come up with something that funny. It was hilarious!" At this, Timmy smiled lightly. He finally remembered why he was here to begin with. He needed to give his note to Trixie, he couldn't afford to loose this opportunity. Glancing down at his closed fist, Timmy felt the piece of folded paper in his hand. It contained all of his feelings for the girl, and, unlike anything that he used from before, it would be the ice breaker. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a loud sound take place just on the other side of the table.

_SMACK. _It sounded wet, and squishy. Almost as if someone threw a water balloon against the wall but it refused to explode. Looking across the table to see what exactly happened, he saw that Chad had a tray cover his face with bits of the lunch special dropping down. It was quiet at the popular kids table, actually it was quiet everywhere. But it was really quiet at were Timmy was sitting, as if a vacuum were center in the middle of the table. No one said anything at first, they just stared in shock as the tray that was stuck on Chad's face slowly slid off. When it finally revealed the boys face that was painted with its contents, the tray landed on the ground with a hard bang that was soon forgotten.

"What the hell?!" shouted Tad as he jumped out of his seat. "WHO DID THIS-_SMACK._"

Like Chad before him, Tad's face was hit with another tray filled with food. This time, instead of an extra serving of silence, it was met with gasps all around the cafeteria. And instead of waiting for it to fall own its own, Chad ripped off the tray to show the world the mystery dish that was beneath it. If the two looked alike before, they were practically twins now. It was an argument of whether they looked appetizing with or without the sunglasses.

It was also then when Timmy heard laughter coming from the polar opposite side of cafeteria. Looking back down the familiar path he took to get to table, Timmy saw that everyone was doing their best not burst into tears over a few chuckles. Though it didn't last long, the popular kids hardly paid them any mind as their gaze latched onto another target.

"Hey, are you responsible for this?! You got some nerve lady!" Chad shouted at a girl who was leaving the cafeteria and had her back to the popular kids. After a glance, Timmy realized it was Tootie.

"How could you let this happen?!" Tad shouted at Trixie's bouncer.

Shrugging, the man said "What can I say, girl's got an arm most sport teams would kill for." At this point, both Tad and Chad were boiling over with fury. Veronica was just staring at them in-wait, were the corner of her lips curling up. She was trying her hardest not to smile. And on that note, Timmy was trying even harder. His friends back at their table could've laughed whenever they felt like it, and that's what they were currently doing. Veronica and Timmy on the other hand couldn't afford that luxury do to the fact they were right there with the other popular kids and because of the girl that was sitting right in between them. Trixie still had a look that was a filled with surprisement and almost disbelief, as if what happened in front of her didn't happen at all. It was then that Timmy remembered why he was here in the first place. As quickly and smoothly as he could, Turner got out of his seat and turned to Trixie. Smiling, though the hard part was not smiling to much, Timmy held is hand up to the girl.

"Trixie, I would like to give you this," said the boy he showed her the piece of paper and placed it on the table in front of her. "It contains all of my feelings for you. Whenever you have the time or just feel like it, please read it." Giving her a little bow, Turner did an about face before leaving the cafeteria. He made sure not to turn back to the popular kids, for the sake of them not seeing the amused grin he was finally letting loose. He had to admit, Tootie wasn't a comedian but that was pretty funny. Once he left, he turned to the direction where he knew Tootie's locker would be. It didn't take him long to get there, or to see the pigtailed girl walking back and forth as she vented her frustration into the atmosphere.

"Little...snobs...dare they...twerps." That last one caused Turner to pause. As Tootie continued to get angrier and angrier, she started to resemble someone else he knew. But he pushed that thought away and shook his head.

"Um...Tootie?" at the sound of his voice, the girl's head snapped towards the boy. Her face was pink and slowly turning red, though it was more likely due to her anger rather than Timmy's presence. It did give Turner a chance to get a good look at her after an entire summer. Besides being a little taller, his height as usual, Timmy would have to describe her as simple. Tootie wore the same parochial attire she did two years ago, a white shirt underneath a black vest. Underneath was a gray plaid skirt just above black tights or knee high socks. Back up to her face, Tootie still had her raven black hair in its pigtail style. Her eyes were purple which matched her most noticeable accessory, purple horn-rimmed glasses. All and all, she looked like a strict school girl, which is why Timmy would describe her as plain. It wasn't a bad thing though, in ways more than one, Turner actually thought it was cute. But he, for the sake of an already stressed out life, would never admit that.

"What?" her voice would have been described as cold if she wasn't burning up with aggression.

"Nice throw."

"Yeah, well you can just prance back to your princess traitor. I never want to see you again, traito-wait, what?" Tootie stopped her rant after she ponder over Timmy's words. Was that a complement, did Timmy just complemented her?

"Yeah, the look on the popular kids faces was priceless. Man, I don't I even need to take a picture to make it last longer," Timmy said before he chuckled a little bit. Tootie stared at him for a moment before her nearly red cheeks turned to a light pink blush. She even started to smile, to ease up and let go of her frustration. But before she allowed herself to soften up, Tootie returned to scowling at Turner. Folding her arms and turning her head, she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Don't think that'll work on me...traitor," she said promptly with a pout on her face.

A little confused by her behavior, but having a few ideas as to why, Timmy asked "Now, what do you mean by that?"

"Hmph, you know what I mean," she said before turning back to the boy. "You think that just because you're popular on the internet that you don't need us anymore. And hey, maybe you're right. You've been writing notes for Trixie so much that if you stapled them all together you could make a book, for the comedy section!"

Smiling with disdain, Timmy said "And who's fault is that?"

Tootie's face went blank, the pink blush and red cheeks she had before completely disappeared. She must have realized she was making scene, because she soon snapped out of it and averted her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed silently for a moment as she tried to form some words.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she said. "I didn't upload that video of you to the internet, it was AJ and Chester. And before you come up with something like "I didn't say nothing about AJ and Chester uploading a video" then forget it. We've all seen that video, and everyone at in our class knows it was AJ and Chester's account. So there, ha!"

Still smiling, Timmy stepped towards her and said "I'm not saying it was you who uploaded it to the YouTube, I'm just saying someone had to have filmed it in the first place. And lets be honest, who else would find my unconscious, incapacitated, and therefore vulnerable body interesting enough to film it for three minutes, forty-two seconds, and still counting."

Gulping down, Tootie began to sweat before she said "Crocker."

...She was right about that one.

"Without whispering the letter F in my ear so my subconscious would pick up on it and spin my dreams into an even worse nightmare?"

"Okay, okay. It was me, so what?"

"Thank you," said Turner as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"If it wasn't for you, and Francis, I don't think I would have gotten my note to Trixie," the boy said happily. Glaring at him, Tootie slapped his hand away and retorted "Jerk."

"Okay, I get that you're mad. I'm not exactly explaining this the right way," the boy said with more disdain. "So, what if I could prove it to you. That I'm not a traitor to you or the rest of our friends."

"Hmmm," she seemed to be thinking it over.

"Do you want to know what I wrote in the note?"

"You're darn right I do," she said before clamping a hand over her mouth and said "sure, whatever."

"Okay, now all we need is the parabolic microphone in your locker," said Turner before he turned to her locker. Tootie blinked at first.

"What?! What makes you think I got a parabolic microphone in my locker?" she nearly screeched as he played with the combination lock.

"Oh, I don't know," he said before opening the metal container. "Probably the mini shrine dedicated to me in here. Ooh, there it is!"

"What the what?! How do you know the combination to my locker?!"

"I think I would remember my birthday Tootie."

"Mmm!" she closed her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Timmy turned to walk in the direction he had come from, with Tootie in tow. On their way to the spot where Timmy knew they needed to be, the boy decided to check out the device that he found in Tootie's locker. A parabolic microphone, he had seen these before. Mostly from secret government agencies, crazed teachers, or Tootie herself. It was a cone, or rather, bowl shaped devices that detected sound up to a certain range in the particular direction it was facing. Hooked up to it were headphones that were designed to muffle out any outside sound that wasn't coming from the microphone. It seemed like it was a pretty simple device to use, so he tried to on. Turning it on, he listened for a few moments. It was another moment before he stopped all of a sudden and pulled Tootie down the hall to their right.

"Hey! What are you-" she never finished, Turner had put his hand over her mouth before she could. Raising a finger to his lips, he silenced her before letting go and pointing to the hall they just came from. Raising an eyebrow, Tootie slowly walked over to the edge of the corner and looked around. Her eyes widen when she saw the popular kids and the bouncer at their locker. Tad and Chad were as mad as ever, it was easier to see that without all the food covering their faces from before. Tootie smirked knowingly, she could still see some bits and pieces on their cloths. She could also hear them making quite the fuss, both seemed to fighting for a turn to rant about her. It was then that she realized why Timmy needed her microphone. Turning to him, she saw that he had turned the head phones outward so that they could both use them without pressing their faces together. Much to her displeasure.

Taking one side, Tootie listened along with Timmy.

"...little punk. Who does she think she is?!" said Tad who's hair was out of whack.

"When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna-" Chad followed up but didn't finish.

"Oh relax guys, there's no need in getting mad over a little incident," Trixie frowned as she held up a hand, obviously tired of hearing the complaints of her underlings.

"But Trixie, she humiliated us."

"Yeah, and what's more, she humiliated our entire table with her filth."

"Oh please, don't let her get under your skin so easily. It's not fitting for someone who sits at _my_ table," Trixie put her foot down. She made it plain and clear to the boys who exactly was running the show and would not be told otherwise. Tad and Chad looked as if they wanted to say something, but they refrained from doing so. Nodding the boys remained quiet until Trixie put a smile back on her face.

"Good, now go clean yourselves better. Burn your cloths if you have to, but I want you spotless by the time lunch is over," she ushered them away. "And don't worry about that what-her-name girl, I'll take care of her." In a few moments, both Tad and Chad were gone. It was then that Trixie let out a sign started to giggle.

"And by that I mean I'll thank her for giving me a few good laughs."

"Tee hee, I, like, totally thought I was going to loose it back there Trixie. I totally can't believe you kept a straight face."

"Oh, Veronica, you'll learn one day," Trixie before she looked at her hand. Curious as to what she was holding, Veronica looked as well.

"Hold up, isn't that, like, what Turner gave you?" asked the blonde.

"Hmm, oh yeah. Tommy, oops...I meant Tammy, gave it to me," said the girl who looked at it for a few more seconds. "Said it was about his feelings for me."

Raising an eyebrow, Veronica felt compelled to ask "So, you gonna, like, read it? It's just another note from another guy who wrote the same thing as thousand others."

"...Well, he is the star of today. Plus that girl unexpectedly got me in such a good mood that I don't see why not. I think I'll oblige him with that much." And with that, Trixie unfolded the boy's letter and began to read its contents. She was still for a few moments when she finally opened it, almost like a statue frozen in winter. Veronica almost wandered if she was even breathing, for she didn't make any motion. The blonde just stood there as she waited for her leader to finish, a little uncomfortable by the silence that came with it. Trixie stared at the page for a full minute before she started to laugh hysterically and ball it up at the same time.

A little shocked, Veronica asked "What was on it?"

"Oh...nothing," said Trixie as finished making a ball of paper and tossed it behind her back. "You know, I said that I would read it just because I was in a good mood. But now I feel obligated to leave a comment." She started to walk away from her locker, with Veronica in tow of course. The blonde was surprised at her leader's reaction, curious as to what the note said.

"To the boy who made me laugh again," said Trixie as she walked. "Well played...Timmy Turner."

In a minute, they were gone. It was then that both Tootie and Timmy jumped out from behind the corner. Staring back and forth between each other and the direction the Trixie and Veronica left, the two had faces of disbelief. But, then Timmy smiled. And with that smile he jumped and clicked his heels together and pumped his fist in the air when he came back down.

"WOOHOO! Yeah, victory is mine!" the brunette was overjoyed that his plan had finally come to fruition. It had been a long summer ago when he created it, he was so anxious to try it. Then it had become a really short summer, and he didn't think he had enough time to think things through. But it was finally over, and what's more, it was a success. He turned to the girl right next to him and said "High five, Tootie!"

Tootie, on the other hand, continued to stare at him. She wasn't sure what to make of all of this, she couldn't find the words to ask what exactly just happened. All she knew was that Timmy was happy because something he gave to Trixie made her happy, or something like that. She wasn't even sure of what to make with balled up note. Then her eyes widen as she remembered it was right in front of her on the floor. Looking to be sure, Tootie saw that the note was still sitting on the ground. In a few steps she stood over it and picked it up before unfurling it. Its contents were finally hers!

Once it was open she began to read the page. Then she frowned, turned it on its backside, and read it from there. Then she frowned again as she turned it back on its front side and started to read it again. Then she turned it on its back-its front-its back-its front-back-front-back-front-back-front-half turn.

"Where's the note?" she said as she was starting to get frustrated, even fixing her glasses on her face to make sure they were working properly. Once she absolutely sure that there was no writing on the page. Tootie turned to Timmy with a face riddled with confusement. "I don't understand. You didn't write anything, this can't be the note because there's nothing-" Tootie stopped as she came to a slow realization.

"So you finally get it now? That's exactly what my feelings are for Trixie, _nothing_. Well, it's not that I think she's a completely bad person or something like that, I've seen better sides to her...not that that means anything. But romantically, I feel nothing." Once Timmy was done with his explanation, he to a deep breath and exhaled to clear his lungs. Finally, he had got it out of his system. He had been caring it inside of himself for such a long time now that it had become almost unbearable. Aside from making it to the sixth grade, and friends with Francis, it had been weighing on his conscious for quite awhile. Looking at Tootie, Timmy saw that her head was bowed down. Timmy couldn't see her face, and was startled to see her body shaking. When she finally raised her head, he could see why. Tootie's eyes were filled with tears, and her face was very rosy.

"Oh...Timmy-" she said as started to break down in front of the boy. Now she finally understood, this boy had no intention of throwing his friends away for his own benefit. In fact, if anything was proven today, it was that he reinforced their friendship. He was no traitor. Though it was a little awkward, Timmy smiled at the girl. She was the first person, aside from his fairies, to know the truth of his plans for today. If anything, he felt a small connection towards her, just because of that.

Then he immediately raised his hand in front of him. She was a second slower than what he expected, but Tootie had her face planted right in his palm and her arms stretched out to grab him. Timmy had been glomped by her so many times that it wasn't even funny. He didn't loose his posture, though that didn't stop Tootie from making him slide back through shear force. When she finally did stop, she had another look of confusement on her face. Taking the note from her, Timmy wiped the tears and snot from her face before he did the same with his hand. Then he shot the newly tear and snot, paper ball into the nearby trash can.

"...But, the note. Your feelings for Trixie?"

"It's all over now. I just made the note so that it could official," he said. "Hmm, actually I guess you could say I did it to get and see some kind reaction out of her. After all these years I wanted some kind of victory. As for you, um...I just want to be friends, if that's okay."

Silence.

"Oh...sure, that's okay," she said lightly.

They were quiet for a moment, soaking in the silence of their surroundings. Their gaze was focused in one another's eyes. It almost felt like hours for the two, when it wasn't even a minute. Suddenly, Timmy snorted lightly as his nose flared at bit. Tootie herself, grinned a little. Like Veronica from before, the two were doing there the best not to laugh. But there was no way they could possible stop it from coming. Finally, they burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Yeah right...as if you would be!" Timmy tried to keep his voice low.

"I was wondering were you got that notion," replied Tootie as they both worked to empty their laugh boxes. Once they were done, or rather when they settled down to giggles and chuckles, they continued their conversation.

"You had me going there for a second."

"Hmph, the same here," said Tootie before she took a step forward. "But know this, Turner, just because you chased Trixie for a few years and finally decided to quit doesn't mean I will. I'm on a whole other level than you when it comes to that, and what you did now has only furthered my resolve. I will come for you, I will find that special place in your heart that is waiting for the right woman to take it, and I will make you mine. Make no mistake, Timmy, you stole my heart and I swear that before this is over I'm going to steal your last name."

At that moment, Tootie turned from Timmy and walked away. The boy stood their in silence, a single bead of sweat sprout from his forehead. He had been in plenty intense moments, and now Tootie had just made a new record. Her cloths no longer made her look plain or simply, they made her looked fortified. As if she had a job to do and the determination to do it. In some ways, he admired her because of it.

And then all of her composure was blown away when her stomach growled and she dropped to her hands and knees. Remembering that she had thrown her own lunch at the popular kids, Timmy frowned before he felt a nudge at his back. Looking behind him, he saw poof in his fairy form holding Timmy's backpack. It was then that Timmy remembered that he already had a lunch thanks to Wanda. Taking the backpack gratefully from his little brother, Timmy pulled out the container. Then he walked over to Tootie and handed it to her.

"Eat this, it's really tasty," he said.

Looking up at him, Tootie frown and said "No, you should eat. I was so mad that I threw your lunch as well, sorry." Well that explain how she hit both of the boys.

Timmy thought about it for a moment, it seemed pretty obvious that Tootie didn't want to take his food from him a second.

"_Cough._ You know, I'm a pretty fast runner," he said, getting her attention. "Any girl that chases after me had better do it with a full tank, else they'll never catch me. Not that I'm encouraging you or anything." It took her a minute, but Tootie smiled before taking Timmy's lunch.

"Thanks," she sat against the lockers and beckoned Turner to join her. Once they were both seated, she opened the box and was surprised by its contents. Then she looked at Timmy and said "You know, I'm trying this bird feeding thing out. Want to help me? I'll be the baby bird and you can feed me like the mama bird."

Knowing full well how birds feed their young, Timmy smiled before saying "No thanks."

"Hmm, you're so lucky that I can't make chloroform."

"...Yet," was all Timmy said before they both entered another fit of laughter. As Tootie ate Timmy's lunch in silence, Turner had time to reflect on how today turned out to be. He made a friend out of his worst enemy at school before getting him accepted by his other friends. He tasted true victory over a former love interest for the first time. And now he had a new, though somewhat unstable, friendship with someone he always had his back to.

"Poof, poof!"

"You say something?" asked the girl to his left. Shaking his head, Timmy turned to poof was sitting on his right shoulder where Tootie couldn't see him. His eye twinkled with curiosity and joy, Timmy knew exactly how he felt.

The new year...was turning out alright.

* * *

The Turners watch as their son demolished the dish that sat in front him. It's not that Timmy was using his silverware in a way that put 'eating with you hands' to shame by how barbaric it was, it was just...no wait, that's exactly what it was. Timmy was using his knife and his fork, separately. It almost made you want to see what he would do with chopsticks. He stuck his fork in the mash potatoes and used his knife to spear the green beans. Taking large bites from both, you could start to fill concern for them. The knife, in particular, almost seemed to shiver, as if it were lucky to be it hadn't disappeared. And in a way it probably was.

"Um...son?" said Mr. Turner, who Timmy snapped his head at. He wasn't trying to glare at his father, and he actually had no intention or thought of it. He was just severely hungry and to be quiet honest, it wasn't his eyes that were going to listen to him.

"_Gulp. _You haven't touched your steak," his father said meekly.

Timmy turned to the large steak that sat, polar opposite to him. When dinner was served a few minutes ago, he had wanted to dig right into it first. But, somehow able to detect his own beastlike hunger, he stopped himself for fear that he would make somewhat of a scene. So he went for the side dishes first in hopes of controlling himself better by eating a little first. It was then that Timmy turned to his parents. Both of them were staring at him with wide eyes, as if they weren't sure of what to make out of him. It was then that Turner realized he was using his knife and fork individually to stuff his face. He realized that he might have actually started to create the scene that he was hoping to avoid. Turning to the steak, the young boy set both of the utensils down and pushed them away.

This was a job for the spoon!

With it in hand, Timmy stabbed the steak in the center and proceeded to add enough pressure to drive through it. Then, with more pressure, he used the spoon to cut the steak into four, smaller sizes. Finally, he scooped them up and ate them one by one. With his entire plate empty, Timmy grabbed it before holding it out to his mom.

"More...please."

"...YAY! My son finally appreciates my cooking," she said gleefully before taking it. "What would you like?"

"Everything."

Not realizing he literally meant it, Mrs. Turner started to fill his plate the exact same way.

"Well, son, I'm impressed," Mr. Turner was just as positive about Timmy's appetite. "Looks like someone's eating like a man. _Wink_."

"Thanks," said the boy before he received his plate once more. Though it wasn't everything, it was a little bigger. Timmy couldn't explain why he was hungry, or, at least, why he was _this_ hungry. Sure there was the fact that he hadn't eaten all day. He gave the lunch he got from Wanda to Tootie, who had thrown away the lunch he got from the cafeteria. And besides toothpaste, he didn't have any breakfast either. He been asleep for nearly the entire morning, stuck in the dark world. He shivered at the thought of the unending darkness, the cold and iron voice of the apparition still haunted him. But then there was the pink fire which had saved him from that darkness. He smiled slightly as he remembered the voice speaking to him.

Speaking of speaking, his mom was trying to tell him something right now.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" said the boy as he turned his attention to his mother.

"I said that we're not going to be here this weekend, your father and I are going on a little trip to pay my dear, sick aunt a visit who happens to live at a waterpark. We would take you but, we're afraid you might catch her sickness."

Rolling his eyes while they closed, Timmy sighed. His parents were going off another mini vacation and leave him here. That wouldn't be so bad, he guessed, if it hadn't been for the fact that they always handed him over to the she-devil. At the thought, Timmy's appetite diminished greatly. He was now only using the knife.

"Now, about your babysitter V-"

"Mom!" Timmy interrupted her before she could speak that name in this house. "I have something very important to tell you, so listen carefully. I'm to old to have a babysitter."

"Well hello there "...to old to have a babysitter", I'm dad," Timmy's father entered the conversation with a voice of command. "So listen carefully, because I have something important to tell you." The dinner table got real quiet. Timmy's father wasn't well known to butt head with his son. "You're to old to have a babysitter."

Timmy felt his heart skip a beat as he questioned the reality of his father uttering those words.

"A-are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course, you're twelve-years-old. And that makes you a preteen, and everyone knows that a teenager can feed themselves. Unless the only things in the house aren't microwaveable, then you might starve. But I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Now finish up your plate so that I can go clean the dishes," said his mother with a smile on her.

Not exactly what was going on at the moment, Timmy just sat there. For four years, he had had a babysitter for four years in a row. Now he was about to be set free from the shackles of an oppression he had experience for a long time. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to feel. Excitement, amazement, wonder!

"Actually, let me do the dishes," said the boy. Partly because he was still hungry and wasn't going to finish anytime soon, but also because this news was to much for him not share it with his other family. Smiling even more gratefully, his parents got up and left. Once they were upstairs and out of sight, Timmy's fairies poofed in their chairs at the dinner table. And they came prepared as well. Raising their wands in the air, Cosmo and Wanda caused party confetti to fall from the ceiling and form party poppers as well. There were party hats on everyone's head, the table, even Timmy's new steak had one because the more the merrier. The only one not in a chair was Poof who was flying back and forth with streamers and tassels entwined all around his round body. Grinning widely, Timmy picked up a cup and taped it with the spoon.

"May I have your attention," he called order to the table. "Ahem, four years ago, thanks to a prank my parents pulled on me, I made a phone call that I would regret for the rest of my life. At least, until two years ago when I met you guys. And for the next two years, to this very day, we have fought side by side just to survive. Finally, our suffering has come to an end. We've won!"

"YAAAY!" his fairies cheered with him in raised their cups in a toast to their victory. Just as Timmy finished his plate for a second time, Wanda poofed up an entire list of thirds and fourths. Gratefully, the boy continued to sate his appetite. Goodness gracious he was hungry, nothing could explain it. It felt as if a great amount energy had been ripped from his body. It wasn't until his fifth serving that he actually put his silverware, and it was also then that he finally able to think more clearly. What. A. Day. New friends, no babysitters, this year was turning out to be the best he's ever had or seen. The boy could've seriously gotten used to this way of life.

...So why was it that he couldn't fully enjoy it.

Something kept nagging at the back Turner's mind. He hardly noticed it from earlier because he was practically starving when he smelled his mother's cooking. But now that he was sate, and couldn't budge from his chair, the boy's mind was free to roam as it pleased. Looking at his fairies, he started to think about their time together. He had seen and learned many things first hand thanks to them. The adventures they went on were astronomical and the time they shared was priceless. It was a fact that, when they left, Timmy was going to forget more than what any other human learned. Unless they themselves had fairies.

It was then that Timmy remembered why and how he got his fairies. Now, after years of suffering, he was finally free from that torture. But before today he had come to the conclusion of suffering some more just so that he could keep his fairies. In one of his many adventures, he had even decided to endure it until adulthood to extended his time with them. It seemed his life was turning around for the better on its own, today had been a great example of that. Speaking of examples, Timmy hoped that Francis wasn't took confused by given to him from Sanjay and Elmer.

"Darn it," said the boy.

"Something the matter, Timmy?" asked Cosmo.

"I had forgotten to wish Francis good luck on his test," said the boy before he raised his hands. Cosmo's wand was already glowing. "I meant it in a nice way."

"I don't get it, you wish your friend luck without wishing him luck?" said the green haired fairy.

"What I mean is that I hope he passes. I don't want to intervene, that would be cheating...almost. I want him do it on his own. Besides, I know Francis can do it. I believe in him."

"I'm still surprised you became friends with him. I always knew you were a good kid, just that you were still a kid," said Wanda. "You had your wants and desires, not to mention your limits, and sometimes those effected the decisions you made. But I never doubted you for a second. Now look at you, your arch enemy is now your friend. Go figure."

Timmy sat there for a moment before repeating her words, "Yeah, go figure."

It became quiet for a while as the boy rested. His fairy god family continued to eat and talk with one another. It was nice at the moment. Until Turner's eyes flew open. Immediately, everyone turned towards him, sensing the shift in the atmosphere around him.

"That's it," said the boy who had come a stark realization. The nagging in his brain had finally subsided, for now he finally understood what was to be expected from this new year. Getting up from his chair with new vigor, the boy walked over to the phone hanging from the wall. Picking it up, he started pushing digits.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" asked Wanda.

Timmy didn't answer at first, he was to busy trying to get the number right. He hadn't dialed it himself in such a long time. When the machine told him it was the wrong number, he started all over again.

"I'm going to set things right."

Even more confused his fairy godfather asked "What do you mean by that?"

"I made Francis my friend, that much is true. And what can be greater then having turning your arch enemy into your friends," he said as he started punching in the digits in a different order. He was getting close, he knew he was. "But when you think about it a little more clearly, he wasn't my arch enemy."

"Poof?" the little fairy chimed in.

"No, he was _just_ my enemy for a time. I have had many enemies for a long time, and still do," he tried a new combination after the first two failures. "But the truth is, I only have _one _arch enemy."

At that moment, the phone began started to ring. After two buzzes, it was picked up from the other side.

"Hello? This is Nicky speaking," said a woman on the line.

"Hi Ms. Nicky, this is Timmy Turner," said the boy. "Uh...Tootie's friend, remember?"

"Oh! Hi Timmy, nice to hear from you," the woman sounded fairly excited that he was calling. "How can I help you?"

Taking a breath, the boy asked "Do you mind if I speak with your daughter?"

"Ooh! Not at all," Nicky's voice was as pleasant as ever. "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you as well."

It took Timmy a moment to realize she was talking about Tootie. Shaking his head, but remembering she couldn't see him in the first place, Timmy said "Wait!"

There was silence on both ends. Not that he knew what was going on her side of the phone, Timmy looked behind him to see that his fairies were staring at him.

"I meant...your other daughter."

Nicky was quiet at first before saying "Oh...one moment please." The phone became silent as Turner waited. Looking at his fairies, he saw that faces were filled with disbelief. What exactly was it that he was doing?

"Um...Timmy?" Nicky's voice broke the silence.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Good, well...here you go," were the last words Timmy heard from Tootie's mom that night. The telephone had become silent, the only sound that came from the line was the low static. If Timmy hadn't been talking with Nicky earlier, he would've thought that the line was simply dead. As of right now, it was so quiet that he was almost starting to consider the reality of him actually talking her earlier. Did he really make the call, did anyone answer, or was he just making this all up in his mind. It was almost like the dark world from his dream, there was nothing and it was starting to effect his mind. He almost felt as if he were going a little insane again, and he probably was when you considered who he was trying to contact. Then Timmy stopped himself, he was thinking too hard. Stressing over what didn't need to be stressed. He needed to get himself together before he messed up. What was it the pink fire told him, something about not falling into the darkness or it would do so vise versa. Calming himself down, Timmy just listened for a moment. Looking at his fairy godfamily, but not focusing on them, he just listened to the phone.

And then he heard it, this particular sound that was all the proof he needed. It was the wind, or rather, it was the behavior of the wind. It dragged back and forth, back and forth. It was nearly silent at first when it gently passed over the telephone. But once he heard it and focused on the rhythm, the sound had become recognizable. The breathing had made the presence of another person become undeniable.

At first, Turner didn't know what to say. He would've preferred to start off with a greeting, but he realized he had already taken up so much time just by standing there. So, he got to the point.

"Are you free this Saturday?" he asked.

The eyes of his fairies had grown wide out of shock. Wanda and Cosmo couldn't believe what he done, even Poof who hadn't been his fairy for as long as they had gave a look that said he questioned his brothers sanity. And in some way, Timmy agreed with them. He could've just walked away, he could've just left it alone and lived a peaceful life. But at the same time, he just couldn't. He had already come so far, friends with Francis, peace with Trixie, and acceptance of Tootie (on a friendship level). How could he not try his luck once more. Given the chance, he could make his future even brighter. His fairy's would understand that when he explained it to them later. As for right now he couldn't answer them because he was to focused on the phone. They looked as if they wanted to take the phone from him, to poof it away, to even make it so that the telephone never existed. And maybe they should have. But they were to late.

"...Yes."

* * *

I. Am. So. Sorry.

Please don't hate me guys.

It wasn't suppose to be this huge. But then my inner writer kicked in and I had to make it look fabulous.

Well I hope you guy enjoy.

Please enjoy and leave a review. Also I was think of cutting this into two halves. Let me know if you think I should leave it as is or if I should split it.


End file.
